To kiss a Hyuga
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: It has always been a Hyuga tradition that you must marry the person you share your first kiss with. She wanted her first kiss to be Naruto Uzumaki but we don't always get what we want.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I needed to take a break from all the stress of writing my other stories and I couldn't let this idea go from my head so I decided to begin writing,  
I hope you enjoy._

* * *

I still remember the day my father told me about the Hyuga clan tradition. _Every girl in the Hyuga clan must marry to the person with whom they share there first kiss._

I had so many questions that day. _What if you don't kiss the person back? What if it was an accident? Why only the girls?_

Each question got the same anwser. If it's a kiss than it's a marriage. I had never really thought that tradition was fair but what could I do? It had been this way for years and who was I to change it. Everyone in Konoha knew of our family's tradition and accepted it. I thinks that's why no guy had ever tried to kiss me. Not that I mind. I want my first kiss to be with someone I truly loved, someone who truly loved me as well because there were no second chances. That one kiss would seal our fate and secure that we would indeed be married.

As I've grown older I have grown fonder of a certain chuunin. I've grown so fond of himI no longer think it's just a simple case of admiration but pure love.

I was so sure, more sure than I've been about anything that I've ever thought of.

I wanted Naruto Uzumaki to be my first kiss.  
-

* * *

_yawn_

I sat up in my bed and stretched. Immediatly afterwards I cluthed my arms a a shrill of pain shot through it. My body was truly aching from all the training Kurenai sensei was putting us through. We were being trained like the villiage was about to be attacked or something. My brain also hurt. School was pretty tough too. I was extremly glad that it was Friday and the weekend was almost here.

I climbed out of my warm cozy bed and pulled my clothes from my closet. I had to hurry and get dressed so I wouldn't be late.  
-

* * *

I stared at my paper as I drew small hearts around the words _Hinata Uzumaki_. I loved the way it looked and I loved the way it sounded even more. I said it over and over in my head. _Hinata Uzumaki. Hinata Uzumaki. Hinata Uzumaki._

"Hinata Hyuga."

I jumped and looked up. Iruka Sensei was looking straight at me. I blushed.

"Can you anwser the question?" he asked impatiently.

"I-I- u-uh..." my voice drifted off as my gaze lowered to my book.

Iruka sensei sighed and pointed to Sakura who anwsered correctly. Even if I had heard the question I don't think I would have been able to anwser. I wasn't exactly the smartest person in classs or the dumbest. I was average but my averageness was getting kinda bad since I couldn't concentrate. I was always watching Naruto.

I felt someone poke me in the back. It startled me and caused me to jump a bit. I inched my head around slowy. Naruto sat behind he smiled. I blushed and smiled back or atleast tried to.

As I turned back around my eyes met with Sasuke's. He was glaring at me. I looked down quickly. _He hated me. I knew it._ He was the guy to our school and he didn't talk much. All the girls were head over heels inlove with him. All the girls except me and Tenten. Everytime my eyes would accidently catch his he looked beyond angry. He just scared me.

The bell rang and everyone began to get out of their seats. I shut my book and stuffed it in my backpack.

"Hey Hina!" Kiba cried slapping me in the head.

"Ow." I mumbled rubbing my head.

"Daydreaming again weren't you?" he asked grinning.

I blushed again for the thousanth time. "I-I wa-wasn't d-daydreaming."

"Yeah yeah I believe that."

I followed Kiba out the room and towards the exit. "It's t-true. I wasn't d-daydreaming."

"O.k then what were you doing?" he asked stopping and turning to me.

I blushed again. "I-I was..."

I couldn't tell him I was writing my name with Naruto's last.

He shook his head. "Hey! Let me see what's in that book!" he said reaching for my backpack.

"No!" I cried but it was too late he had already grabbed it.

I tried to grab it back but he began running. "Akakamru!" he cried sending Akamaru after me. Akamaru didn't look to pleased to hold me back but he did it anyway. I could see the apologetic look on his face. I watched in horror as Kiba pulled the book from my back pack. He opened it and-

"Leave her alone." Shino said hitting Kiba in the head causing him to drop the book. The papers began flying everywhere.

"Look what you did!" Kiba cried.

I pushed past Akamaru and ran after the flying papers collecting them as fast as I could.

"Need help?" Shino asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No! I'll do it!"

I ran around the school yard breathlessly picking up all my papers. I was going to kill Kiba when this was over!

There was only one more now. It was still blowing in the wind. I ran after it. I watched it fall to the ground. I let out a deep breath and fell to the ground. That's when I noticed the pair of feet that stood infront of me. I looked up slowly. Sasuke stood above me looking down at the paper. Before I could reach it he bent down and picked up the paper.

I shook my head. "T-that's m-mine."

"I know." he said as his dark eyes scanned it throughly.

I jumped up and tried to snatch it from his grasp but he only stepped back and moved it from my reach. Curse these Konoha boys for being so tall.

"P-please don't read it." I pleaded.

"Too late." he said folding it up and putting it in his pocket.

"Hey give it back!" Kiba cried running towards us.

"Sorry. I don't feel like it." Sasuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"What's going on?" Naruto cried as he exited the school and took a look at the scene infront of him.

"Sasuke's being an ass!" Kiba said crossing his arms.

Naruto looked from sasuke to me. He looked confused.

"He took her paper or something." Kiba explained.

Naruto nodded and ran after Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke give it back." he pleaded as he hrew his arm arund Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke paused and turned around. He glared at me once again. I looked down.

"Fine." he said finally. I looked up.

Sasuke dug into his pocket and removed the paper. "Here." he said holding it out to Naruto. "You give it to her." he said.

My entire body beagn to shake_. I couldn't let naruto read the words on that paper. It was all stuff about him. His name, hearts, my name, more hearts._

Naruto reached out his hand to grab the note.

"No!" I cried.

Everything paused as everyone turned to look at me. And I mean everyone. Even the people passing by had their eyes on me.

"You can keep it!" I said standing up. "P-please keep it!"

With that I ran away my face red with embarrassment.

_I hated Sasuke Uchiha! I hated him so much!_  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Please review and I'll update soon._


	2. Confrontations at the lake

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! I can't believe I got so many. Thank you all again!  
I said I would update soon if you reviewed and you did so here's the next chap.  
Oh and I was reading the first chapter and I realized I made a mistake in calling Naruto a chuunin when he's obviously a genin still. Sorry._  
-

* * *

I ran all the way home. The entire time I was shaking and praying silently. Please don't let him show Naruto. 

I had a feeling Sasuke might show the paper to Naruto but then maybe he'd wait until he was infront of me just to make things worse. I didn't get it. Why was he so evil? I had never done anything to him. Anything at all.

"Look!" Hanabi cried the moment I opened the door.

"N-not now." I said rushing up to my room.

"Are you crying?" she asked running after me.

"No!" I cried.

"You sound like you're crying." she said standing in the doorway.

I sat on my bed and moved my hair from my face. "No tears. See?" I said.

Hanabi nodded. "Well your voice still sounds shaky. You must have been crying."

I sighed. She wasn't going to let it go. "What did you want me to see earlier?" I asked changing the subject.

Her face lit up with excitment. "I found a really cool rock on the ground. It was shaped like a heart."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I left it downstairs. I'll go get it."

I sat on my bed and waited patiently for Hanabi to return. She was always finding strange things and she loved to show them to me since my father didn't seem to care. I was the only one who would listen and look. I felt like I owed it to her.

"Here it goes." Hanabi said as she returned back in my doorway. She walked on in and sat down next to me. She opened her hand and revealed a small white rock. Like she had said it was shapedlike a heart. Exactly like one too. I couldn't believe it.

"Wow!" I said touching it. It was smooth and warm. Maybe because she had been holding it so much.

"Do you know what this means?" she asked excidly.

"What does it mean?"

"Someone's going to fall inlove." she replied.  
-

* * *

I didn't actually believe what Hanabi said but she seemed to think it was true. I wondered how a simple rock could determine if someone was going to fall inlove. Well...it didn't actually determine it just...I don't know. I didn't believe it though.

I sat up in my bed and looked out the window. It dark and cloudy. I could tell it would rain any minute now. I zipped up my jacket and countinued staring.

_ring ring_

I glanced at the phone in my room. Who could be calling this late?

_ring ring_

I tip toed out of the bed and reached my dresser picking the phone up quickly before it could ring again and disturb my father. I hoped it wasn't too late already.

"Hello." I whispered.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Kiba cried from the other end.

I moved the phone back from my ears until he was done screaming then I placed it back. "Kiba? Why are you calling so late?" I whispered.

"It's only Eleven thirty." he replied casually like that wasn't late.

I sighed. "I'm home."

"Aren't you coming to the lake?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied glancing out the window again.

Naruto had dared everyone in class to swim in the lake tonight. This all started when someone said that if you swam in it on a full moon then your body would turn blue for a few days. Naruto thought that was so cool and he wanted to try it so he dared everyone to do it too. I didn't believe we would turn blue or anything and I definent'y wouldn't mind swimming with Naruto but the only problem was we were forbidden from swimming in the lake. That's why it was a dare. If we got caught we'd be in servere trouble.

"Are you chickening out?" Kiba asked. "Because Akamaru dosen't like chickens."

I shook my head. "No I'm not. It's j-just m-my father-

"Sneak!" Kiba said cutting me off.

"B-but-

"There's gonna be alot of guys in their swimming trunks." he said in a singsong voice.

I blushed as Naruto flashed through my mind.

"O.k I'm coming." I said.

Kiba began laughing. "You want to see guys in their swimming trunks?" he asked.

I blushed again. "N-no. I-I just don't w-want to be a chicken."

Kiba countinued laughing. "Whatever you say." he replied before hanging up.

I was beyond embarrassed now. I always had a way of embarrassing myself around him. Thank God it was him though. I think I felt more comfortable that way.

I opened my window and peeked out. It was so dark and scary. I couldn't walk to the lake alone. I took a deep breath and jumped out the window. I surprisingly landed on my right foot and left knee but immediatly afterwards I lost balance and fell to my side. "Ow." i moaned.

"If you wouldn't do stupid things you wouldn't find youself in sad situations."

I looked up. Neji stood over me holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Neji just shook his head and began walking. I followed close behind him. I figured he must be going to the lake. Maybe someone had convinced him to because before he had said no for sure.

"Why do you apologize when you've done nothing wrong?" Neji asked breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You apologized before. Why?"

I shrugged although I knew he couldn't see me. I just didn't know what to say. I didn't know why apologized so much.

Neji didn't ask again.

The rest of our walk was silent. Neji was much nicer to me these days although we didn't conversate much. Just simple hello's from time to time and a few missions toghther. Sometimes i'd ask him to train with me but other than that there was nothing.

We stopped at the lake. It was pretty dark but we could still see a bit. I could make out one figure standing infront of the lake. It was Naruto.

He turned around. "Hinata, Neji is that you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Y-yes."

"You're the first one's here." Naruto said running towards us.

"No one else?" Neji asked sitting down.

"Nope." Naruto replied.

"Hn."

"Thanks for coming." Naruto whispered to me. "We have about five minutes until midnight." he added.

"Y-you're welcome."

Naruto smiled. "I like the way you have your hair." he said pointing to my hair which I wore up in a sloppy bun.

I blushed. "T-thank y-you."

I began to feel a bit dizzy. But it was only normal. I usally felt this way when Naruto was so close to me. Or when he complimented me.

"So we're here!" Shikamaru said lazily. He was just getting ot the lake with Ino and Chouji behind him.

"Yay! You came!" Naruto cried running towards them. "Did ou bring some chips Chouji? I'm starving."

Chouji shook his head. "We're swimming remember?"

"So?" naruto cried confused.

Shikamaru sighed. "He's cluesless."

"I don't get it." Naruto said looking around.

Over the course of two minutes everyone began to show up. Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, and lastly...Sasuke.

Naruto looked over joyed. 'You all came!" he cried.

"You dared us too." Sasuke said. "What'd you expect?" he added sitting down. He wore a black hoodie so I couldn't really see his face. I didn't want to either.

"And we knew Sasuke was coming." Ino and Sakura said at the same time as they rushed towards him.

"It's officially midnight." Naruto said looking at the water. "Who wants to get in first?"

No one said anything.

Naruto sighed. "I guess I'll do it." he said sticking his foot in. "Wow it feels pretty good." he said turning to us.

"Let me see." Lee said running and jumping in the water. He didn't even bother to pull off his clothes.

I giggled as I watched him come up and cough. He was so funny.

Naruto removed his shirt and through it on the ground. I nearly melted. Sure I had seen him shirtless before but at night it had a whole diffirent feeling.

It wasn't long before all the boys had jumped in the water. All except Sasuke. He sat on the ground staring at...well I couldn't tell. Sakura and Ino sat beside him chatting away.

I turned away from them and stared at the water. I could see small ripples where rain was falling. I could feel it on my face and hands too. It was raining.

Naruto climbed out the water and swooped Sakura up. Chouji grabbed Ino and they both dumped the squealing girls into the lake.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto!" Sakura cried when she finally came up.

Naruto laughed and began swimming away. Sakura chased him still yelling.

I wished Naruto would pick me.

Suddenly I felt someones arms around my waist. I shreiked loudly.

"Leave it to you girls to get us caught." Kiba said lifting me up.

"Put me down!" I cried.

"O.k." he said dropping me in the water.

My body went straight to the bottom before I could come back up. I wiped my face and took a breath as I looked around for Kiba but he was nowhere in sight. I would get him.

I looked around for Shino. He wasn't in the water. He said it would disturb his bugs or something like that so instead he was the look out.

My gaze lingered to Sasuke. He still sat on the surface. Our eyes met. I looked down quickly. I hated staring into his eyes.

"Sasuke come on get in!" Naruto cried. "You have to-

Befor he could finish Sakura hit him in the head. "DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled.

Naruto waved his hand in his face. "O.k, o.k I'm sorry but you have to lower it down because we'll get caught."

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE QUEIT!"

The rain was pouring now but you could still hear Sakura over it.

"Sakura?" Naruto whined. He looked nervous. I wondered how much trouble we'd be in if we were caught. If Sakura didn't listen to Naruto we'd soon find out.

"DON'T SA-mmph

Naruto cut Sakura off by kissing her on the lips.

"Sakura and Naruto are getting it on!" Kiba cried.

Sakura's mouth dropped open but she was silent. Her face was covered with a look of shock. Ino giggled.

My heart sank. I couldn't believe it. he had just kissed Sakura. It wasn't even a real kiss. It was just to shut her up but still it was a kiss. _Why couldn't I have been a loud mouth so he could kiss me to shut me up?_

I swam slowly to the edge of the lake and climbed out. I couldn't stay there anymore.

No one noticed me slip away behind a tree.

The rain was pouring faster and harder now. I was soaked. I ran my hands and fingers through the soft mud. Tears ran down my face.

This past year almost all my tears had been for Naruto. I cried when he left for a mission and didn't return for a long while. I cried when he got back and was all bandaged up for a month. I cried when I bumped into him and caused him to spill his ramen. He had said it was o.k but I still felt bad.

_But why was I crying now? Naruto was just trying to protect everyone else by kissing Sakura. I shouldn't be angry or sad._

Although I told myself that it didn't stop the tears. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the tree. Maybe I should just hide out here for awhile until I felt alittle better. No one would miss me.

_slap_

I felt something damp and wet hit me in the face. I opened my eyes and peeled it off.

It was my jacket.

I looked up. Sasuke stood over me. I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it. "Seriously, there's no need for that." he said squatting down infront of me and placing my shoes beside me with his free hand.

My body was shaking heavily. I was so frightened.

Sasuke was directly infront of me now. He stared int my eyes. "You annoy me." he whispered. I could hear and feel the hate in his voice.

He countinued staring at me as if he expected me to say something. He still held his hand over my mouth. I was too starlted to say or do anything.

_I had known all along that he didn't like me but why was he telling me?_

_Neji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto somebod please help me._

"You're always crying and if not then you're so queit." he went on still looking in my eyes. I wanted to turn away. I didn't want to look at his dark eyes but I could't turn away and somethign within me wouldn't allow me to close my eyes. "Fight me." he said removing his hand from my mouth.

I stared him. I was so confused.

"You seemed like you wanted to earlier. So go on and do it. Hit me." he said.

I shook my head.

Although I had been angry with him. No I was beyond angry with him. I hated him! I didn't want to fight him. There was no telling what he might do.

He sighed. "You're afraid aren't you?"

I didn't say anything.

"Another trait about you I hate." he mumbled. I could hear him clearly over the rain. It was like his voice had this power that made evrything else stop so that you had to listen. That was a trait about him I hated.

He began to dig in his pocket. He removed something white and soaked. He dropped it in my hand. That's when I realized it was the paper from earlier.

"I didn't let him read it." he said. "So don't cry."

With that he walked away leaving me behind the tree. I put the soggy letter in my jacket pocket. My entire body was still shaking. _Why was I so afraid? And of what?_

I leaned over and peeked past the tree to make sure Sasuke was really gone. There was no one in sight. I pulled on my wet shoes and stood up. I was going to find Neji so he could walk me home since I was to afraid to walk alone.

I took a deep breath and began walking.

I had only took one step when something emerged fom behind the tree. I gasped and punched forward as an instinct. I know weird but I did that sometimes. It was either hit or faint or run or...I had so many diffirent instincts. My fist hit someone's chest.

I blinked. Sasuke stood infront of me. I couldn't exactly see the expression on his face and I didn't want to.

"I knew you would do it sooner or later." he said."But I didn't know you were this weak."

I gulped. "I-I'm sorry."

"Should you really be apologizing?" he asked stepping forward.

I shrugged.

"I don't forgive you."

I turned away and ran. I ran my fastest. I couldn't stop.

_I hated Sasuke Uchiha! I hated him so much!_  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap.  
Please review. I can't say I'll be updating soon though since my mother is investigating me. It's sooooo sad.  
I'll update as soon as I can though.  
Once again. Please review!_


	3. How much I hate you

**A/N:** _Awwwwww so many reviews! I'm so happy to read them all. THANK YOU!  
Here's the next chap. Please enjoy and excuse all grammical errors(I was rushing)_

* * *

__  
By the time I reached my house I was soaking wet and dirty from all the mud. I pushed the door to my house open and ran upstairs.

"Where were you?" Hanabi asked following me.

Her voice startled me. _Why was she up?_

"Shhhhhh." I whispered turning to her.

"You're soaking wet." she said ignoring me.

"Hanabi, go to bed!" I whispered.

"Are you crying?" she asked ignoring me again.

I shook my head. "It's just the rain."

She stared at me for awhile before shaking her head. "I don't believe you." she said.

I sighed and turned away from her. I began walking to my room. Once I go there I shut the door and pressed my back to it as I slid down on my butt. I pulled my knees to my chest and buring my head in my arms.

"Hinata!" Hanabi cried.

"Go to sleep before you wake father!" I called back.

"You're not sleeping."

"Yes I am. I'm in the bed right now." I lied.

"I can see you." Hanabi said. "You're sitting by the door."

She loved to use byakugan for the smallest things. She was care free. I guess that's what made her a better ninja than me.

I sighed. "I'm not really feeling well. Please can I be alone for right now."

"Fine!" she said stomping down the hall.

I guess she really didn't care at all about waking up our father. After she left I didn't move. I just sat there wetting the floor. I was extremly uncomfortable but still I didn't move.

Sasuke's words echoed in my head.

I wish I would have hit him harder. Then maybe he'd have died or something. O.k that was stupid but still I wished I would have hit him. _Why had I said sorry? I wasn't sorry at all._

_I don't forgive you._

I didn't care if he didn't forgave me. I didn't forgive him either. I wasn't going to. EVER! I pulled the soggy paper out of my pocket and held it tightly in my hands. Sasuke's dark eyes flashed in my mind.

"I hate you Sasuke." I said aloud.

I sat there in that position for a few more minutes before standing up and peeling off my wet clothes. I dried off and changed into my pajamas. Then I tip toed back to my room so I could go to bed. I was about to climb in my bed when I noticed someone sat in it.

I shreiked.

"It's me." Hanabi said quickly.

I clasped my hand over my mouth. "W-what are you doing?"

"Father already knows you left." she said slowly.

"Huh?"

Hanabi looked sad. She lowered her eyes. "He woke up and wanted to to make him tea but you didn't anwser so he opened your room door. When he saw you weren't there he got really angry. He said you were disobediant and worthless. I tried to make the tea for him but I accidently used salt instead of sugar. He was furious but...now with me."

"He's angry at me isn't he?" I asked.

Hanabi nodded. "I don't want you to be in trouble." she whispered.

"Don't worry." I said climbing into my bed and laying down.

"If you're not worried then I'm not." she said trying to be cheerful.

-

* * *

I sat up and stretched. I glanced at the empty spot in my bed. Hanabi must have gotten up already. She had slept with me last night since she didn't want to go back to her room. She kept asking questions about where I had been. I tried to change the subject but she kept prying. Finally I pretened to fall asleep only after awhile I wasn't pretending anymore.

I climbed out of my bed and slipped on my house shoes. I loved the way they made my feet feel. I peeked out my room door. It was a habit. The coast was clear. Why I cared? I had no idea. Well...yes I did. I usually tried my hardest to stay away from my father. It seemed like everything I did was wrong in his eyes.

"Hinata is that you!" my father called from down stairs.

I froze.

"Hinata!" he called again.

"Yes father!" I called back.

There was no anwser. I knew that meant he wanted me to come there. I took a deep breath and inched on down the stairs. I met him and Hanabi in the kitchen. He sat at the table directly infront of her. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see the look on his face.

"Where were you last night?" he asked without looking at me.

I bit my lip. I couldn't exactly tell him I was at the lake. That wouldn't just get me in trouble but everyone else. But then again I hated lying.

"I was taking a walk." I said finally. After a long debation in my mind I had decided my love for Naruto was stronger than my fear and hate of lying. I didn't want him to get in trouble.

"I see." my father said sipping his tea.  
-

* * *

"Go." my father ordered.

I turned away from him and began walking. Neji was a few steps behind me. As a punishment my father was making me train with Neji. I couldn't eat anything either. I don't know why he thought of training as a punishment but he just did. I realized something was bothering him these days and I just couldn't figure out what. He'd been acting so strange and I hated it.

"I'm guessing he found out about the lake." Neji said breaking the silence.

I shook my head. "I didn't tell him."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry." I said fidgeting with my fingers as I looked at the muddy ground. It wasn't raining but the rain had left it's mark. There were mud puddles everywhere and the ground was all squishy. It was cloudy out and anyone who knew any better knew it would rain again.

"Why?"

"It seems that everytime I get punished you do too."

Neji shrugged. "Training isn't exactly a punishment for me." he said pointing to our usual training spot.  
-

* * *

I leaned against a nearby tree and caught my breath. Me and Neji had been training for hours and he wasn't holding back. I felt a bit dizzy.

"Did you run away because he kissed her?" Neji asked stepping infront of me.

I blushed. "W-what are you talking about?"

"She wouldn't shut up." Neji countinued looking at the ground.

"If you saw me run away...why didn't you come after me?" I asked. My mind racing to Sasuke. If he had come than none of that would have happened.

"Because you need to get stronger." he replied.

"I'M NOT WEAK!" I cried.

"I didn't say you were weak."

"I CAN BEAT HIM IF I TRIED!"

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked confused.

Rain began to fall down slowly. I closed my eyes. "I can...beat Sasuke." I whispered.

"What?"

I sighed. "I would like to be alone." I said sinking down to the ground.

Neji didn't argue with me. Instead he walked away. That was one thing I admired about him. He knew when to leave me alone most times. Kiba would have kept on prying.

I sat there with my eyes closed and listened to the rain fall. It seemed to get harder and faster with every passing minute. The sound of rain had always been my favorite but not now. With the sound of rain came the sound of Sasuke's voice.

_You annoy me._

I clenced my fist and stood up.

_I knew you would do it sooner or later but I didn't know you were this weak._

"I'm not weak." I said. I could barely hear my own voice over the loud rain. I turned so that I was facing the tree. Behind it was a log we usually used for practice. It was pretty thick and sterdy.

_I'm not leaving until I prove it._

I was going to break this log in half with my fist. I took a deep breath and pounded my hand into it. It didn't even make a dent but it did send a shrill of pain through my hands. I won't give up.

For the next hour or so I kept hitting the log. My hands were red now and my entire body ached. I was only half there though.

"You know you can't do it yet you're so persistant."

It was that voice. The one that even the rain couldn't cover. I froze.

"Another trait about you I can't stand." he said. His voice was full of disgust.

I turned around slowly.

Sasuke stood behind me. He was held a black umbrella over his head. He was completly dry. "You annoy me." he said taking a ste towards me and holding out the umbrella.

I shook my head.

"Afraid again aren't you?" he said pulling his hand back."Once again you go on with that trait I despise. When you're always afraid you begin to deteriate to nothing."

_Nothing._

"There is not one thing I like about you." Sasuke said closing his eyes. "You know I think I actually...hate you."

My lip was trembling now. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't like you either!" I cried. "I hate you!" My voice was shaky and quite even though I was screaming. The rain drowned me out. But Sasuke seemed to hear me.

"Show me how much." he said grinning.

I could have screamed but I didn't. That wasn't near as much as I hated him. Insead I blinked activating my byakugan and raised my fist. I lunged it forward at his face. He moved his head casually.

I took my other fist and lunged it at him too. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I cried my loudest.

Instead of dodging my attack this time Sasuke caught my hand. He dropped the umbrella and grabbed my other one before I could do anything with it. He was so fast.

"You should have say may I leave you alone." he said moving his hands so that they were on my shoulders. He pushed me back against the tree. "Now let me show you how much I hate you."

Sasuke leaned his face in closer to mines. _What was he doing?_

I was completly helpless. I couldn't move my body. His grip was too tight. His face was so close to mine now and his lips brushed mines.

"No." I whispered.

He didn't listen. Sasuke pressed his lips aganist mines slowly. His lips were warm and cold at the same time. I hated the feeling,

My heart sank as every dream of marrying Naruto and living happily ever after went soaring out the window. He hated me enough to take away my life and my dreams. My life was over. Or my life as I knew it. Either way it was over.

Everything went black.  
-

* * *

**A/N:**_ That's it for this chap. It may be awhile before I update again. I managed to get on the comp and write while my mom was asleep. It's 1:00am now that I've finished this chap. Phew. wipes sweat from brow wait...why am I sweating? It's FREAKING FREEZING! Anyways please review!_


	4. I kissed your daughter

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews!  
This is the most reviews I have ever gotten for one chap. Wow!  
Anyways here's the next chap._

* * *

I yawned and opened my eyes. I lay in my soft bed. I was warm and dry.

I sat up and looked around. Everything seemed normal. It must have all been a dream. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my hands. I looked down at them. They were red as ever. That must have been from hitting the tree. _So that wasn't a dream..._

"You're up!" Hanabi said plopping down on my bed.

"H-how d-did I get here?" I asked out loud. I wasn't exactly asking Hanabi but she anwsered anyway.

"Well I waited for you to come back. I sat by the door for a few hours but then I heard something upstairs so I went to go check on you and there was this guy at your window. He dropped you on the floor and left." she said pointing to the window. "If you're sore that's why. He dropped you pretty hard."

I rubbed my head which did kinda hurt a bit. It wasn't a dream at all. Sasuke had kissed me. And he had bought me home too apparently.

"I finally know what my rock meant." hanabi countinued. "You're the one falling in love." she said excitidly.

I shook my head. "W-where's father?"

She shrugged. "He went somewhere."

My lip was trembling as I tried to keep from crying. I didn't want to cry infront of Hanabi just so she could ask what was wrong.

"Do you want some tea?" Hanabi asked. "We can have a tea party and talk about love."

I nodded.

Hanabi skipped out the room and closed the door behind her. The moment she left I myself againt my bed and burried my face in my pillow letting the burning tears stream down my face_. I had never done anything to Sasuke! Anything at all! Why of all the people to hate did he hate me? He hated me so much. He was killing me inside. Knowing that I wanted to marry Naruto he had kissed me._

I sat up and wiped tears from my eyes. I wasn't going to marry him. My father didn't have to know._ Yes, that was right my father didn't have to know. I wouldn't tell him. But sasuke..._

I climbed out the bed and opened my window. I paused and looked back. I couldn't just leave Hanabi with out saying anything but if I did say something...

I took a deep breath and jumped out the window. The mud was so slipperly I fell straight on my face.

"Ow." I said rubbing my already sore body. I stood up and wiped the mud from my face and kept on running. It hurt to run but I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

I ran past Neji's house and then I started passing shops. The mud felt like heaven against my sore feet.

Just as I was passing Ichikaru's ramen shop I bumped into none other than Naruto who was just exiting. Naruto fell backwards causing me to fall foward on him. "H-Hinata." he asked taking a look at me.

I blushed. "I-I'm s-sorry." I said trying to stand up but quickly falling back on him. I was too weak to help myself up again.

"Are you o.k." He asked putting his hand on my shoulders and sitting up as he lifted me.

I nodded. "I'm f-fine."

"You're shivering." he said examining me. I was shivering due to the cold rain but I hadn't noticed until he had said it. "You're even a bit blue." he added rubbing my cheek and causing me to blush.

"Well you're not blue anymore." he said shrugging.

I looked down.

"Hey look!" he cried lifting up his shirt. "My stomach is kinda blue from swimming in the lake." he said proudly.

I blushed again.

"Are you blue anywhere?" he asked lifting up my sleeve.

I couldn't just sit here. Any normal day this would be a dream come true but right now I needed to get some things settled._ I hated Sasuke for this! He was ruining a great moment and he wasn't even around._

I pulled my arm back slowly. "I h-have to go." I said standing up.

"Wait!" Naruto cried after me but it was too late. I was already half way gone down the street. Tears still streaming down my face. naruto hadn't noticed I was crying. It was kinda hard to tell with all the rain.

I stopped running as I reached Sasuke's house atleast I thought this was Sasuke's house. I had never been here before.

I stood outside catching my breath. I hadn't exactly planned what I was going to say.

Just then the door opened. Sasuke stood there starng at me. "You." he mumbled.

I was still trying to catch my breath so I didn't say anything.

"Don't tell me you ran all the way here." he said looking me up and down. His eyes lingering on my bare feet.

I didn't say anything instead I tried to get enough breath in my lungs to speak. The way Sasuke looked at me it made me wonder. _Was he worried? No he wasn't worried. He hated me._

"I hate you." he said shaking his head. "Why aren't you dead?"

I shook my head. "I know you hate me and that's why you kissed me but I'm really sorry for saying I hate you and I was hoping you could-mmph

Sasuke put his hand on my mouth. "Shut up. I hate your voice!"

I tried to remove his hand but he wouldn't ease up. I didn't want to make him angry. I wanted to comprimise.

"Come on." he said removing his hand finally and taking my hand.

He began running down the street. "W-where are we g-going?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he asked angrily.

I bit my lip and followed him. He was going so fast i could barely keep up. Even if I was healthy I wouldn't have been able.

I fell to the ground.

He stopped and stared at me. He sighed before bending down and lifting me in his arms. "You're weak." he whispered.

The way he said it was not to mock me. It actually sounded as if he was concerned.

I wanted him to put me down but I knew I had no strenth to walk. I watched as we passed all the shops I had on my way here. We soon passed Neji's house.

We were going to my house. why?

"Sasuke?"

He ignored me and stopped running. He walked slowly to my door. "Knock." he commanded.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked my heart was racing. I didn't know what he had in mind but it didn't look good.

"Knock." he said again.

I shook my head.

Sasuke sighed and kicked the door.

It wasn't long before my father opened it. His eyes widened when he saw the sight infront of him. "What is this?" he asked angrily.

"Father I-

Sasuke dug his nail into my leg causing

"I kissed your daughter." he said.

I nearly fainted. _What was he doing? Why did I even have to ask myself that ridicolous question? I knew what he was doing. He really hated me this much?_

My father raised an eyebrow. "You kissed her?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes." Sasuke replied.

My father was silent. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Isn't there some tradition?" Sasuke asked. "She's supposed to die or something right?"

_What was he talking about? He kissed me because he thought I'd be killed?_

My father looked beyond angry now. He folded his arms across his chest. "The Hyuga traditon is that a girl must marry to the guy she shares her first kiss with." he said sternly.

**Thud**

Sasuke dropped me to the ground hard.

"Marry"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Once again I found time to write. I had said before I wouldn't be updating soon but I did. Now this time I really won't be updating soon unless a miracle happens. My mom says she wants me to stop writing Naruto stories so I really have to sneak. And then I have other stories to write. sighs  
Anyways sorry the chap was so short. Please review!_


	5. Excuses, tea,rocks, pebbles and falls

**A/N**: _Thank you for all your reviews! hands you all cookies and milk  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

"Marry." Sasuke repeated again.

"Hinata, stand!" my father ordered. Not once did he move his gaze from Sasuke.

"Ow." I moaned standing up. Sasuke had dropped pretty dang hard.

"Tell me your joking." Sasuke said looking at the ground. He was breathing hard from running all the way here.

"No." my father said sternly. "I do not make it a habit of joking or playing with people's lives and I hope that's not what you are doing here.." my father crossed his arms and stared at Sasuke hard. "Why did you kiss my daughter?"

Sasuke glared at me and clenched his fist. "Why else do people kiss?" he asked shrugging. He still seemed a bit angry. I could see it in his dark eyes. He looked as though he wanted to hurt me right now. Like it was my fault. And it so wasn't! He should have listened to me before brininging my father into this. Now that he had brought him in there was no backing away.

"So you love her?" my father asked

"I didn't say that."

"Then I apparently do not know why people kiss. Explain."

Sasuke began to back up off the steps while he spoke slowly and firmly. "When your feelings about someone are so strong that whenever you look at them or even think of them you can't breathe. I think...no I know that's when you kiss them."

With that Sasuke turned so that his back was facing us. He walked away without another word. I waited for my father to call after him but he didn't. Instead he just smiled. "I like him." he said staring off in the direction Sasuke had went.

I blinked. "What!"

"I like him." my father repeated.

"But he's rude and evil!" I cried. "He only kissed me because for some weird reason he thought I would die! He even said it! Didn't you hear him!"

My father only shook his head. "We all seem to be fools in love." he said.

"Inlove? He's not inlove! He's just trying to ruin my life!"

"You will marry him."

"But..."

My father sighed and rubbed his temples. "Get out of the rain and wash up you look flithy.After you're done make me tea. I will talk to you later." he said walking into dining room and leaving me to stand in the rain.

_I hated Sasuke so much right now! I couldn't believe he thought I was going to die. It made me not hate him so much. He's rather me die than take my dream from me. That hadn't beem what he was thinking at all. I still hated him but that made things a bit better._

I stepped inside with my muddy feet and soaking body. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. _Why did my father like Sasuke? He was evil!_

I made my way up slowly purposly mudding the floor. It made me feel better knowing my father would freak. It was a stupid revenge since I would have to clean it up anyway.

Once I reached my room I opened the door to find Hanabi sitting there. "You left!" she cried angrily.

I didn't say anything.

"You left and-

She paused and took a good look at me. "You're crying." she said slowly. "Love makes you cry?"

"Sometimes." I whispered my mind wandering to Naruto.

"I heard." she closing the door behind me. "So...you love that Sasuke guy?"

"Hanabi...I-I have to c-change." I said sobbing.

She frowned.

"I need to do it alone o.k?"

"But I want to talk to you." she protested.

"Hanabi-

"I know, I know you need to be alone." she said stomping towards the door. She paused with her hand on the knob. She dug in her pocket and removed her heart shaped rock. "Take it." she said throwing it at me. "It was meant for you."

With that she dashed out my room and closed the door.

I bent down and picked up the rock and squeezed it tightly in my hand.

-

* * *

I sat on my bed and brushed my hair. I had already showered and changed and made my father's tea. He said he was too tired to talk to me and to go to my room. He'd talk to me tomorrow. I hated things like this. When someone told you they wanted to talk to you and then made you wait in suspense for the talk. Although I had an idea of what my father might say I still didn't know for sure. I hoped that maybe somehow I could convince him to change his mind about following the tradition and making me marry Sasuke.

_tap tap_

I jumped from the startling sound. It was coming from my window.

_tap tap_

There it was again. Apparently someone was throwing pebbles or rocks against my window. I walked over to it and opened it slowly.

Sasuke stood beneath my window. He stared at me for awhile before throwing another pebble which hit m in the cheek. "Ow!" I mumbled. "You did that on purpose!"

He shrugged.

"As if dropping me wasn't enough." I mumbled still rubbing my cheek.

Sasuke threw another pebble. This time I dodged it. He threw another one.

_Why was he bothering me? Hadn't he already done enough?_ I dodged the pebble. Anger rising up inside of me. I grabbed the rock Hanabi had gave me and sent it soaring at Sasuke. At that same moment I lost my balance and fell out the window. I was expecting to go splat on the ground but Sasuke did something very unexpected something that someone who wanted me to die wouldn't do in a million years.

He caught me.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the cliffie but my mother will be here in less than five minutes and I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork not writing stories. So I must end things here.  
Please review!_


	6. Heart shaped cupcakes

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews! I love reading them!  
Here's another quickly written chap. I had some more free(well not exactly) time on my hands.  
It's longer than the last.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

I didn't move. I just sat there in Sasuke's arms. I couldn't believe he had caught me. The way he held me now felt so diffirent from before when he had held me outside the door. It was much more gentle and almost romantic. Any passerby would have considered it very romantic if they didn't know the situation. I was in the arms of the guy I hated most.

"Y-you caught me." I said surprised.

"I should have let you fall then maybe I'd be out of this stupid predicument." he said angrily.

I gasped. "You're acting like it's my fault!" I cried. "You kissed me! You ruined my life! If it wasn't for you neither of us wold be in this predicument! You should have just listened to me! But no! You're selfish, rude, arogant, evil and I hate you!" I cried.

_Plop_

Sasuke dropped me on the ground for the second time this night. He turned his back to me and clenched his fist. "Stay there and rot."

With that he walked away. I watched him go unable to say anything. I wished I had kunai right now. If I did there would be no Sasuke and this would be my target practice. I was that mad.

I stood up and looked down at my muddy clothes. I would have to change again. I glanced up one more time in the direction Sasuke had went. I wondered why he had came here in the first place. I had never given him a chance to say.  
-

* * *

"Kiba's here!" Hanabi cried jumping on my bed.

I opened my eyes and sat up. My eyes felt puffy from crying. I had hardly gotten any sleep.

"Where's father?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"He went to some sort of meeting with the family." she said jumping off the bed to the floor.

"Does it have to do with me?" I asked.

She nodded. "I think so."

I bit my lip. My father was probly annoncing my engagement to Sasuke or something like that. But then again he could be fighting for the tradition not to stand. But that was highly unlikely. Besides he liked Sasuke. For what reason? I had no idea.

"Kiba's waiting." Hanabi said grabbing my hand.

"Oh..." I said climbing out the bed.

She pulled me along with her downstairs. Kiba sat in the kitchen resting his head on the counter. When we entered the kitchen he jumped up.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Should I be?" I asked confused.

"It's already Two." Kiba said looking at his watch. "It's also help Kiba day remember?"

I blinked.

"You forgot?" he cried shaking me as if that would help refresh my memory.

"Ow." I said pushing him back. "I didn't forget."

"O.k then let's go!"

I had promised Kiba that I would help him clean his room, study, and whatever else he needed help with today. Why had I done that? Maybe because he had asked me while I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at Naruto. He knew he could get anything out of me when I was in that phase.

"I have to get dressed." I said sleepily.

"I want to come too!" Hanabi cried.

"Good." Kiba said grinning. "Another free maid."

Hanabi punched him in the stomach. "I'm not your maid!" she cried stomping off.

"Man, that girl has a hard punch." Kiba said clutching his stomach. "You've never hit me like that before." he said glancing t me.

I giggled and ran upstairs.

I wasn't really in the mood for leaving the house and helping Kiba but I had promised. Besides maybe this would help me to feel better. I wanted to believe so badly, to have that flicker of hope that my father's meeting would have a good result in my favor and sitting in suspense at my house wasn't going to help me at all.  
-

* * *

"Is this it?" I asked folding Kiba's last shirt. He was sitting on the bed filling out his home work assignment. He hadn't helped in the least bit. But I didn't actually mind. All this cleaning had actually got my mind off of things.

Kiba looked up and scanned his perfectly clean room. "It looks great!" he said jumping up. "I cn see the floor."

Yep. Kiba's room had been that bad.

_knock knock_

Kiba opened the door. His mother stood outside in the hall. She smiled when she saw me. "Hello Hinata." she said.

I waved and smiled too.

"You helped Kiba clean his room?" she asked her eyes scanning the clean room. "Is he bossing you around again?"

I shook my head. "It was no problem."

She smiled again. "You're such a sweet girl. You'll make a good wife to somebody someday." she said lookigng at Kiba and winking,

"Hinata and me? No way!" he cried making a face. "Imagine the kids. Yuck!"

Normally I would have said something about that but I just couldn't. Why did it seem like everyone was talking about marriage now? They just kept brining me back to thinking about Sasuke. I wondered how our kids would look. Wait...there would be no kids. We hated each other.

"Hinnnnnnata!" Kiba said waving his hand in my face.

"Oh y-yes." I said.

"I have one last thing I need your help with." he said grabbing my arm and leading me downstairs. His mother had already left the room. "My mom has gone crazy and she made cupcakes for all the shinobi in Konoha. I need your help passing them out.

"Why did she make so many?" I asked confused.

He shrugged. "I said she went crazy didn't I?"

I followed Kiba downstairs and grabbed a basket of cupcakes from his mother. Who complimented me on being so sweet.

"So what's on your mind?" Kiba asked once we got outside.

"Huh?"

"You're all distant and sloppy. Not that you're not usually like that but now you're just more than usual. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry if I seem more distant than usual. I'm...just a bit tired."

"Hm...I'm guessing you're upset about that kiss Naruto gave Sakura."

Kiba knew I had a crush on Naruto. He was the only one I ever talked to about the crush.

"It wasn't a real kiss you know?" Kiba said putting his hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't worry so much. I think he likes you."

I laughed but only to keep from crying,

"See I always cheer you up don't I?" Kiba said kissing two of his fingers and placing them on my cheek. "I know you're saving your first kiss for Naruto." he whsipered.

That did it. I turned away from him. Tears were spilling down my cheeks fast.

"Let's split up." Kiba suggested. He couldn't see me crying and I didn't want him to. "I'll take the houses on this side and you can take that one o.k?"

I nodded without looking at him. It was only once he was gone that I realized which side I had. I would have to deliever a cupcake to Sasuke.  
-

* * *

I walked slowly around Konoha streets. I had given out nearly a hundred cupcakes. Kiba's mother was only succeeding in making the Konoha shinobi fat. I looked down in my basket. I had only three cupcakes left. One heart shaped with pink frosting and the other round with white frosting. There were only two people left to deliver them to. Sasuke and Naruto.

I had went to Naruto's house but he wasn't home. So that left Sasuke. I was not going there!

I stared in the direction of Sasuke's house. My feet felt like steel because they woudn't move.

Just then I felt someone put their han on my shoulder. "What's in the basket?"

I turned around to see Naruto. He was smiling. I loved his smile.

"Uh...c-cupcakes." I said reachig inside the basket and grabbing one. I held the round shaped one out to him. I wanted him to have the heart shaped one but I didn't want to look weird switching them out.

He took the cupcake his hand brushed aginst mines causing me to feel all tingly inside. "This looks good." he said unwrapping it. "Have you tasted one yet?"

I shook my head.

I watched Naruto take a bite of the cupcake. He grinned. "It's sweet...just like you."

My face turned completly red. "I'm sweet?"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet. There's only one way to know for sure."

"Huh?"

Naruto swallowed the cupcake and leaned closer to me. He licked my cheek. His toungue was warm and soft. "Yep you're sweet!" he said pulling away.

I couldn't move. I felt like I was flying.

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura yell from behind me.

"Opps! Gotta go!" Naruto said waving and running after Sakura.

I watched Sakura punch Naruto in the arm and shake her head. I watched him blush and followe her like a puppy. Why did he like her so much? Well I guess it didn't matter. He didn't need to like me any longer. Sasuke had taken care of that problem.

I let my gaze linger to the last cupcake. The beautiful heart shaped cupcake sat alone in the basket. I wasn't giving it to Sasuke. I couldn't. He'd probly just throw in my face or something.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was another cloudy day. It wouldn't be long before sunset. I wondered if it would rain again.

It wasn't long before I found myself walking unconciously towards Sasuke's house. And it wasn't long before I found myself on the steps.

I gulped. I couldn't knock. I would just have to leave the cupcake on the steps.

I bent down to place the basket on the steps but the moment I did the door opened. I froze. Sasuke stood infront of me. He held an umbrella in his hands.

"I-I was bringing t-this." I said handing handing him the basket.

He didn't look down at it instead he stared at me.

I felt uncomfortable but that was nothing new. I always felt uncomfortable around him. "It's a c-cupcake." I stuttered.

He was still silent his dark eyes seemed to be looking through me.

"Kiba's mother wanted me to deliver them." I explained. I didn't know why I felt like I had to explain myself when I could just have left right then. "They're really good." I added.

"How does it taste?" Sasuke asked speaking for the first time. His eyes were no longer on me but on the cupcake. He made a face as he picked up the heart.

I blushed and shook my head.

"Hn." he said still staring at it.

My body was shaking. I turned around and began walking down the steps. That's when he grabbed my arm.

"What are you-mmph

Sasuke pushed me against the door and broke off a piece of the cupcake and placed it into my mouth. He eased his fingers from my mouth slowly.

I was in complete shock. I didn't even chew.

Sasuke took his thumb and wiped frosting from my lip. "Didn't I tell you to stay outside your window and rot?" he asked in a whisper as he licked hi thumb.

"I hate you." I whispered back.

Sasuke didn't say anything. I could see soft drops of rain falling behind him.

"Why are you so evil?" I asked slowly breaking the silence.

"Hating you does not make me evil. There's just nothing about you that I can stand."

He was right. Hating me wasn't exactly evil. He couldn't help it. Just like I couldn't help loving Naruto. But still I wondered. Why me? Why not Sakura or Ino or any of the other girls who bugged him in class? I never even talked to him.

The rain was pouring down faster now and very hard. Sasuke backed up from me and opened the umbrella. Without looking at me he grabbed my hand. "Come. Walk with me"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Like I said I'm writing on time I don't have. I should really be doing homework but writing is much funner.  
Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!_


	7. A walk in the rain

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your GRAND REVIEWS! I enjoyed reading them all.  
Here's the next chap.(Please excuse all grammical errors I was in a sure hurry.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

I followed Sasuke down the streets which were basically deserted. It was only me and him now. We were silent as we passed houses and shops. I had no idea what to say or do. So I just listened to the heavy rain his the umbrella that he held over our heads.

Sasuke tightened his grip on my hand sending slight chills through my body. "Hate...is a heavy word." he said slolwy. It was almost a whisper but I could still hear it over the hard rain. His voice just had that impact. "It has so much...emotion within it." he countinued. I glanced at him. His eyes were staring straight ahead.

"I choose my words carefully. So when I say I hate you..." Sasuke's voice drifted off and he turned to me.

I quickly looked down at the ground. I could feel him staring. My heart was beating fast. It seemed like eternity before he directed his gaze back ahead again.

"It's been raining for a week straight now." he remarked as he let go of my hand and held his out in the rain. I watched him catch raindrops in his hand. That was something I did often. I would reach my hand out and catch the rain. I liked to play in it sometimes but these past few days had been so hectic.

Sasuke pulled his hand back under the umbrella and grabbed mines. Slowly he moved outside the umbrella and held it there. I opened it so I could catch rain drops.

"It's so peacful at times yet at other quite violent. Somewhat like people."

"Huh?"

The rain can be devilishly violent and sometimes it graces us with it's fragile calming beauty."

"Hm..." I said as Sasuke turned my hand around letting he rain hit in on all sides. It felt seemingly gentle and pleasant. "How is it now? Calm and beautiful or devishly violent?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he could hear me over the rain. My voice didn't have the imapct his did. It was so queit.

Sasuke stared at me again. I stared ahead at the rain. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"It's...beautiful."

_I had never heard Sasuke say the word beautiful before. I didn't even know it was in his vocabulalry. I never knew such nice words could be spoken by someone like him._

"It's spring. Correct?" Sasuke asked still looking at me.

"Y-yes." I said nodding.

He sighed. "A season of annoying bugs and flowers." he muttering turning back to the street.

"You hate flowers too?" I asked.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"I love flowers. They're really pretty and-

I paused as Sasuke stopped walking. He handed me the umbrella and bent down. For the first time I noticed where we were. We hadn't really gone far from Sasuke's house we actually just made it out of the yard. Sasuke picked a yellow flower from the ground and stood back up. He stared at me. This time I couldn't help but stare back. His dark eyes were drawing me in. I barely noticed him place the flower in my hair. "I hate them." he whispered.

_He did hate flowers. Why?_

I stood there in complete shock and confusion. Sasuke had just put a flower in my hair. A pretty pink flower which he hated into the hair of the girl he hated.

"The rain stopped." he said closing the umbrella.

I blinked.

"Well I should tell you your friend has been calling you for the last few minutes." he said walking past me. His shoulder brushed against mines as walked by. I turned around and watched him walk.

"M-my friend?" I asked confused.

"I still hate you." he said as he countinued walking.

_I still hated him too._

"HINATA!" I heard Kiba call.

I jumped at the loud sound of his voice. Everything seemed louder when the rain stopped.

I took one last glance at Sasuke before running in the direction of Kiba's voice. I felt dizzy for some strange reason.

"Where were you?" Kiba cried once he saw me. "I've been calling you for the last five minutes."

"I-I- was..." my voice drifted off. What was I supposed to say? Should I tell him I was walking with Sasuke? He'd want to know why though and well I didn't know myself.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked pointing to the flower.

"It uh..."

"Did Naruto give it to you?" he asked grinning.

I wanted to say Naruto gave it to me. I really did. That would be a dream come true. But I couldn't say that. Sasuke had put it in my hair and no matter how hard I wished it were Naruto it would still be Sasuke.

"You know I purposly gave you the side of town with Naruto's house." Kiba went on without waiting for my anwser. He did that often. "So my hard work better have paid off."

"He said I was sweet." I said touching my cheek.

"Is that all?" Kiba asked.

I shook my head.

"Well spill it!" he cried impatiently.

"He licked my cheek." I said slowly.

Kiba grinned. "Like this?" he asked grabbing me and licking my cheek. "Or this?" he asked licking me again. "Or this? Or this?"

"Stop that!" I cried.

Kiba didn't listen. He loved to bother me.

Whack

"Leave her alone." Shino said whacking Kiba in the head.

"T-thank you, Shino." I said wiping my cheek with my sleeve.

He shook his head. "Kiba you really act like a dog. Sometimes I can't tell you aprt from Akamaru."

"Take that back or I'll pound you!" Kiba cried.

Shino ignored Kiba and looked at me. "Rare flower." he said pointing to my hair.

"What?"

"Only one grows every two years. Atleast that's what they say. Not that I read anything like that."

"Shino reads flower books." Kiba sang.

"Every two years?" I said taking the flower from my hair and staring at it. Now that I thought of it I had never seen anything like it before. I didn't even know what it was called. I bought it to my lips and sniffed. The smell was intoxicating and sweet. Even the heavy rain couldn't diloute it.

"Hinata!"

I turned around to Hanabi standing behind me. She had a cupcake in her hand. Kiba must have given it to her since he had that side of the villiage.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Father wants you." she said grabbing my hand.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Weekends aren't exactly my best writing days since my mom is here all day. I did get time while she was cooking. I may not be updating anytime soon since my mom just saw the C I got on my math test. (lol)  
Anyways Please review!_


	8. Explanation of a flower and a talk

**A/N:** _Thank you all once again for your reviews.  
Thank you for all your well wishing as well. I will never rush through a test again(well atleast I'll try) O.k eough of my blabbering.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

"What's father want?" I asked as I walked down the street with Hanabi. I placed the flower back in my hair.

She shrugged. "He just got out his meeting. The moment he came inside he asked for you."

I bit my lip. "Did he look mad?"

She shook her head. "He just looked serious."

"Oh..."

I was truly scared about what my father had to say. I hoped it was good news.

"Where'd you get that?" Hanabi asked pointing to my hair.

"Get what?"

"The flower." she said staring at me.

"Someone gave it to me."

Hanabi smiled. "That's so romantic." she said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it's plain romantic for a guy to give a girl a flower but that's not just any flower. Have you heard the story behind it?"

I shook my head. Hanabi always had a story for everything. I enjoyed listening to them at times but I didn't believe they were all true.

"Two hundred years ago there lived a guy named Hatori. He had always lived alone and never loved or been loved. Well not that he could remember atleast. One day as he was collecting water from the well he saw the beautiful daughter of the emperor. He fell inlove with her with that one glance. She on the other hand had no idea he even exsisted."

Hanabi paused and looked at me.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked.

"I was just making sure you were listen." she said smiling.

"O.k go on. I'm listening,"

Hanabi took a deep breath and countinued. "So for days Hatori keeps dreaming of Hatarobi's face. He is falling more inlove with her with each breath but he knows he can't be with her. One day as he is going to the well he sees her again. This time she talks to him. She tells him the day she saw him at the lake she had fell inlove with him too but she could only be with him if he bought her back a certain flower for across the world. He agreed and the next day he set off on his journey."

Hanabi paused again.

"Finish." I said anxiously.

Hanabi giggled. "The journey was quite hard. There seemed to be alot of people searching for the same legendary flower so Hatori was often ambushed. He fought his hardest promising himself he wouldn't die until he found the flower. It took him ten years to get to the other side of the world and when he did he faced the astonishing truth that the flower never existed. He was heart broken. He didn't want to return to Hatarobi empty handed so he planted a flower of his own. No one knows where he go the seeds. It took 4 years for the flowerto fully grow and when it did Hatori began his journey back to Hatarobi." Hanabi paused again.

I was about to burst. "So what happened? What did she say when she saw it?"

Hanabi shook her head. "She didn't see it. By the time Hatori made it back she had died. He was heartbroken. They had never even shared a kiss. He died soon after returning home. When the people of the villiage discovered his beautiful flower they were amazed. Everyone wanted one for themselves but no matter how much they tried they couldn't get one to grow. They gave up after awhile. One day as a young girl and boy were walking through the villiage toghther they stumbled across a flower like Hatori's. It's said that every two years Hatori's spirit will come and look around for people in love. Where he finds the most beautiful love he will spread the seeds and the flower will grow."

"That's so sweet and sad." I said taking the flower back from my hair and staring at it. "What's this flower called?" I asked.

"It has no name. He wanted Hatarobi to name it but she didn't have a chance. So now whenever a woman has one she names it herself. It has many diffirent names."

I didn't say anything. My eyes were watering with tears. Hanabi's story's often made me cry.

"I saw the flower in your hair when you were talking to Shino and Kiba. It looked really pretty."

"Thank you." I said.

"That's the thing...these are very beautiful flowers but for someone reason when people hold them they're not as beautiful. People say because it was meant for Hatarobi's hair but even still some people could hold it or wear it in their hair while it still looked beautiful."

"Why?"

"Well if it's given to you by someone who loves you alot then it will be as beautiful as it was when Hatori first picked it. So that's why I asked...who gave that to you?"

I paused. That couldn't be. No way because Sasuke had given it to me and...no it just wasn't true.

"That can't be true." I said looking at the flower.

"You don't believe me?"

"I do but..." I shoved the flower at Hanabi. "See it looks good in your hands."

"I didn't say it wouldn't look pretty I just said not as pretty as it would look with you." she said passing it back to me.

"Well it looks the same." I said looking back down at the flower hich did look the same in my hands as it did in Hanabi's.

She nodded. "I know. The person who gave it to you has to put it in your hand again for it to look pretty."

I stared at her. "Hanabi..."

"I'm telling the truth. Just read it it says-

"Hinata! Hanabi!" my father said cutting Hanabi off. We were in our yard standing by the steps.

We both looked up.

"Where were you?" my father asked me. He looked angry.

"I was h-helping Kiba out like I promised."

"Did that promise invole training?" he asked sternly.

I shook my head. "N-no."

He frowned. "Come inside."

I took a deep breath and followed my father inside. Hanabi was close behind me.

"Sit." he said once we enterd the living room. I sat down slowly on the edge of the couch. Hanabi was bout to do so too when my father shook his head. "I want to talk to Hinata." he said. "You do upstairs."

Hanabi didn't protest. She never protested against our father. She obeyed and walked upstairs.

I twisted the flower around in my hands. I just couldn't look up at him.

There was silence. I could feel him staring at me. I wondered what he was thinking.

"That flower. Give it to me."

I hesistated before handing the flower to my father. He examined it before setting it down in his lap. He sighed.

"I have met with the family." he said.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at the flower in his lap. It didn't look too pretty at all.

"Look up." he ordered.

I obeyed.

"You kissing Sasuke was the smartest thing you have ever done in your life."

"I didn't kiss him he kissed-

"Don't interupt me!" he said raising his hand.

I shut my mouth and stared at the floor.

"Look up!" he commanded.

I slowly raised my gaze and stared at my father. I didn't want to look at him. I found more comfort in staring at the floor.

He cleared his throat and countinued. "Byakugan and sharigan combined...you're kids are bound to have either one or something more powerful. It's a shame they will not be Hyuga's but they will have our bloodline. Amazing isn't it? The shinobi of the future will be powerful."

"You...only want me to marry him because of his sharingan?" I asked. By now my I had stopped trying to fight back tears. With every word my father was breaking me down. He didn't care about me. He only cared about my abilities.

"Do not question me!" he said angrily. "And you are marrying him because of ur tradition."

"Do we really have to follow that tradition? It's so old? You can change it right?"

"I told you not to question me." he said standing up. The flower dropped to the floor. "You will marry the Uchiha." he said sternly. "It'll make you life not so worthless."

I couldn't believe he had just said that. Tears were streaming down my face like water.

"You cry because you're weak." he said turning his back to me. "I cannot look at you right now. I will finish this talk with you later."

My father called me weak often but it never hurt this bad. Now I had a reason to really cry. I didn't want to marry Sasuke. I hated him.

I watched my father walk away. After he he was gone I bent down and picked up the flower then walked slwoly to my room.

Hanabi didn't come to ask me about my talk with father. I guess she knew it was better to leave me alone.

-

* * *

I layed on my bed which was soaked with warm tears. I had probly cried a bucket by now. It wasn't fair. I knew life wasn't fair but still...it didn't have to suck this much. I just wished Naruto would have kissed me. I wonder what my father would have said then?

I touched my cheek and sat up.

I glanced at my window. It was night now. My stomach hurt a bit. I hadn't eaten anything but I didn't want to leave my room.

_knock knock_

Hanabi opened the door without waiting for me to anwser. She had a bowl in her hands.

"Here." she said handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said wiping my eyes and taking it from her.

"Someone left this on the steps." she said handing me a basket. It was the same one I had used to carry the cupcakes in. "There's half a cupcake inside."

I took the basket from Hanabi and peered in. She was telling the truth. It was half of a heart cupcake.

She smiled. "Everything seems to be hearts and flowers." she exclaimed. "Love, love, love." she sang.

I shook my head.

She stopped singing. "Where's the rock I gave you?" she asked.

I froze. I remembered throwing it out the window at Sasuke but I had completly forgotten to retrieve it.

"It's in my drawer." I lied.

"Let me see it. I want to see if it changed colors or anything. I think it may be a mood rock."

"I-I uh...n-not now."

"Why not?"

I didn't want to tell her I had thrown the rock out the window. So I had to come up with something. "If you touch it too much...it..." I couldn't think of anything.

Hanabi smiled. "O.k I'll look at it tomorrow." she said.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Aren't you going to eat the cupcake?" she asked sitting down on my bed.

I looked down at the cupcake. I wondered if Sasuke had left it outside. If so why?  
-

* * *

It was 2:00am and still I had not gotten any sleep. I was fresh out of tears now and my head sort of hurt. I had been shooting weird ideas in my head on how to get out of marrying Sasuke. Each one seemed impossible. I finally decided that maybe I should tell Kiba. Maybe he'd have a good idea. I would tell him tomorrow but right now I had to get that rock back.

I climbed out of bed and slipped downstairs queitly. Then I slid out the door and ran to the spot under my window. I searched the muddy ground for the rock but I couldn't find it.

I must have been out there for several minutes before it occured to me that it probly wasn't out here. I had neevr seen it hit the ground.

Maybe...Sasuke had it.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Please review.  
I'm surprised that I got this time to write with my grades being so low but I'm home alone and I should be doing work but hec writing is more fun.  
Please review!  
I'll update as soon as I can._


	9. school and training

**A/N:** _Thank you for all your reviews and patience and words of wisdom(lol.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

_Yawn_

I stretched and turned off my beeping clock.

"Time for school!" Hanabi cried opening my door.

"I know." I moaned rubbing my eyes. I had just fallen asleep nearly twenty minutes ago and I was still tired.

"You're not moving!' Hanabi cried.

Why was she so loud? It was morning for goodness sake.

"I'm moving." I said tearing off my covers and stepping out the bed. My body felt so heavy I was just so tired.

"I'll make you tea." Hanabi said sensing my mood.  
-

* * *

_poke_

"Ow." I moaned sitting up and rubbing my arm. I stared at the pencil that had apparently been thrown at me.

"Why'd you do that?" I heard Naruto whisper. I heard Sasuke sigh. "Because I wanted to." he replied.

I could hear Iruka sensei's voice faintly. He was talking about the speed of a shuriken thrown at a certain angle or something like that. I had been sleeping through all of it. I hadn't been able to keep my eyes open. I had barely made it to school. Neji had carried me after I had walked into a tree.

"Alright you guys can go to lunch." Iruka said stretching.

Everyone began getting up at once. Most of the girls including Sakura and Ino wondered over to Sasuke.

"Are you o.k?" Naruto whispered grabbing my arm.

"I-I'm fine." I said blushing.

"Sasuke can be really evil at times but you have to get to know him." he said shrugging. "Sorry about that."

"It's o.k."

"Hey Hina! Why ya so tired?" Kiba cried slapping me on the back.

"I didn't get much sleep." I replied rubbing my eyes.

He grinned. "Were you up all night thinking about how tasty you are?" he teased.

I blushed.

"People lick lolipops because they're sweet." he sang. "Boys lick Hina-mmph

Shino clasped his hand over Kiba's mouth at the same time Iruka sensei called Naruto. He took one last glance at me before waving and running to Iruka.

"Why do you insist on bothering her?" he asked shaking his head.

Kiba pryed Shino's hands from his mouth and made a face. "I was just saying." he said poking my cheek. "So really why are you so tired?"

"I stayed up late...doing homework." I lied.

"Poor girl." Kiba teased grabbing my hand. "You can use luch right?"

I followed Kiba and Shino outside. That's where I usually spent this period. No one ever ate inside. I wasn't hungry though. While Kiba was gulping down food and Shino was searching for bugs I slipped away to the back of the building to catch my breath.

I stood against the wall and took big even breaths. I looked up at the sun which was shining for the first time in a week. It had been hiden by so many clouds before. My gaze wondered from the bright sun to something on my left.

That's when I noticed Sasuke picking up shuriken from the ground. He must have been practicing his aim back here. I hadn't noticed him before but now that I did it was better that I slipped away quietly.

I began to inch away. I was almost at the end of the wall when a shuriken hit into the wall beside my face. Just barely missing it.

"You can stay. I was just leaving anyway." Sasuke said walking towards me.

"T-that's o.k." I said stepping off the wall. "I'll go." My body was a bit shaky from the previous event. _That's how I knew I was out of it. I was better than this. I was a ninja and I shouldn't have froze up. I should have felt the shuriken coming._

"I said I was about to leave." he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "So stay o.k." his voice was sten but a bit uneasy.

"I-I-

"Just don't speak." he said shaking his head and removing his hand from my shoulder. He began to walk away slowly. Just before he had completly turned the corner her paused. "About the cupcake...I hate strawberries. The other part fell in the mud so I didn't return it to you. Maybe I should have."

Sasuke didn't wait for me to reply. He just kept on wlaking until he was out of sight.

So that was why he had given me the cupcake. It wasn't a friendly gesture it was because he was...well because he didn't like it.

I sighed.

"Hinata! Hinata where are you!" I heard Kiba yell. He must have finally realized I was gone.

I peeked over to see where Sasuke was. After making sre he was nowhere in sight I ran and found Kiba.  
-

* * *

I hadn't gotten a chance to tell Kiba about my problem so hisdevious mind hadn't gotten a chance to began working it's mischeif. I was planning on telling him after my training. The moment I had gotten home my father sent me out to train with Neji and the entire time at school I couldn't get a moment alone with Kiba.

"Speak your mind." Neji said handing me some water.

I could barely breathe Neji had gotten faster and our training had been a struggle for me to catch up. I didn't mind though since this was really helping me.

I didn't day anything instead I drank some of the cool water.

"I heard about your engagement." Neji said staring at me.

I blinked. How did he know?

"Your father says you kissed Sasuke. Somehow I don't believe that."

I shook my head. "I didn't."

"Hm...so he kissed you?"

I nodded.

"At first I found nothing wrong with that tradition. I considered it fate who a woman married and there fate would be set by a kiss and love didn't matter, but as I've watched I've learned that it's not that simple."

I was silent.

"I also learned that things aren't always what they seem." he countinued.

'What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Things aren't always what they seem." he said taking the bottle from my hands. "Let's go. I think you've trained enough"  
-

* * *

I pushed the door to my house open and stepped in.

"Hinata, is that you?" my father called the moment I entered.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, it's me."

"I was about to send Hanabi out to find you." he said standing up and walking towards me. He had a white envelope in his hand.

"W-what's that?" I asked staring at it.

"It's for Sasuke. Deliver it to him now"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. It's not a cliffie. no no no.  
But I do have to get to my other stories before the weekend begins and my mom's home.  
Also btw I'm working on another SasuHina.  
Please review!  
Bye_


	10. Sasuke's house

**A/N:** _Thankyou for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

"N-now?" I asked staring at the envelope.

"Did I stutter?" he asked impateintly. I could tell he wasn't expecting an anwser so I silently took the envelope from his hands.

He opened the door for me and I exited the house.

I didn't feel like walking. I just felt like laying down and resting but I was sure my father didn't care about that. He didn't even care about me.

I could see the clouds forming again for another rainstorm. I looked up at the sky for most of the walk. I couldn't stop thinking of what Neji had said. I just couldn't seem to figure out what he meant either.

Things aren't always what they seem.

I sighed and listened to the soft rain hit the mud puddles. Sasuke's house wasn't far now. I looked at the letter. I wondered what it said.

Most likely something about our marriage. Why was my father being so unfair? I wondered if it had been Kakashi who kissed Hanabi would he have still went through with a marriage? I didn't think so. He favored Hanabi over me.

I stopped infront of Sasuke's house. By now the rain was pouring hard and fast. I was soaked and muddy.

I knocked on Sasuke's door and waited for him to anwser. There was nothing.

I knocked again. Harder this time.

I waited for nearly a minute before the door opened. Sasuke stood there with a confused look on his face.

I held out the letter. "F-from my father." I explained.

He didn't say anything. I wasn't sure if he could hear me over the rain.

"From my-

"I heard you." he said cutting me off and taking the letter from my hand.

At that moment heard a loud crackiling noise. It was the sound of thunder,or so I thought.

"Hail." Sasuke said pointing to the sky.

The moment he said it hail began to fall down hard and fast.

I shrieked as it hit my arm.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside his house. I stood there in shock. I was dripping mud and water on the wooden floor.

Sasuke stared at me for awhile then shut the door.

"The shower's that way." he said pointing towards the hall.

I stared at him completly confused.

"You can go back outside if you want, but if you're going to stay here until the hail subsides then you have to change." he explained.

I blinked. Did he just say what I think he said? "I-I have no clo-

"You can wear something of mines." he said cutting me off.

I stood there unable to believe what he just said. Was he kidding?

"Go on." he said pointing to the hall again.

Was I allowed to say no? I obeyed and began to walk slowly towards the bathroom. I didn't exactly want to stay here but I couldn't go back out in the hail. It was too dangerous.

My eyes scanned the hallway. I had never been in Sasuke's house. It was queit and dark although the lights were on. It was like everything I did made an echo on the wooden floor and walls.

I creeped the door to the bathroom open and stepped inside. Everything was white and clean. I didn't know what I was expecting but definently not this. My muddy feet were really ruining things.

"Here." Sasuke said from behind me.

I turned around and stared at the clothes he had in his hands. He held a black T-shirt and shorts.

"Thank you." I said taking the clothes from him.

He handed me a towel he had slung over his shoulder. Then he backed up and shut the door.

I stood there and studied the clothes. They were so...Sasuke. I placed them on the sink and hesistated before removing my shirt. I paused and locked the door before continuing.

It felt weird stepping in Sasuke's tub and turning on the water. Even so I found it more comfortable than my own back at home. I let the warm water run down my body washing away all the mud and rain water. It was quite sensational. I didn't want it to end but ofcourse it had to.

I climbed out of the tub and dried off. I picked up Sasuke's shirt off the sink and held it to my body. I wasn't taking the chances of wearing it braless. Whatever those chances were. I put my wet bra back on and pulled on Sasuke's shirt. It felt so strange. I had never worn boys clothes before other than Kiba's jacket. I always imagined the first time(if ever) that I wore boys shorts would be around my husband and they'd be his.

I pulled on the shorts and stood there. I didn't want to go out. I was too...I don't even know how to explain the feeling.

I sank down against the door and sat there. I could still hear the hail against the roof. It didn't seem to be getting any better out there. Just harder.

"When you're done hiding out in there you can come have tea in the living room." Sasuke said from the other side of the door.

My back stiffened against the door and I blushed. How did he know I was hiding out?

I stood up and creeped the door open and stepped outside of the bathroom and walked slowly to the living room. Sasuke was nowhere insight. A cup of tea sat on the table infront of the couch.

I sat down and stared at the cup before picking it up. It was warm.

Sasuke came and sat on the couch directly infront of me. He turned on the lamp and brightened the dim room just a little. I could see the letter on the dresser. I stared at it.

Sasuke followed my gaze and sighed. "He wants me marry you." he said looking down at the floor. His hands were clasped toghther. He smirked. "He says I have to."

I took a sip of the tea. I didn't know what to say.

"I hate being told what to do." he said looking up at me with his pierving gaze. "I won't be told what to do." he added.

Was he saying he wouldn't marry me? I had no problem with that but I could see my father having a million. He would probly take it up with the Hokage.

I looked down at the cup. I could feel Sasuke staring at me. I wish he wouldn't. I knew the top of my shirt was wet from wearing the damp bra and it was just embarassing. I set the cup back on the table and folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm not looking at you there." he said chuckling a bit and turning away.

My face was burning now.

"I hate it when you do that." he muttered, staring out the window at the heavy hail.

I didn't know what he meant. What was I doing? "D-do what?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It dosen't matter. I hate everything about you."

"Why...do you hate me so much?" I asked moving my damp hair from my face.

He sighed. "I told you before there's nothing about you I can stand."

"You don't even know me." I protested.

"I know you're weak." he said standing up.

"I'm not weak!" I cried standing up. We were face to face now.

A loud crack of thunder sounded causing me to shake a bit but I didn't back down. Just then the lights went out. It was completly dark.

Sasuke smirked. "This is perfect." he whispered. "Fight me"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap. Sorry for the cliffie but I don't have time to finish much more. Plus I have more stories to update.  
Please review!_


	11. Sasuke's House prt 2

**A/N:** **OoPPPS!**

**SORRY I DIDN'T ADD A PART IT'S HERE NOW PLEASE REREAD ANS THINGS WILL MAKE SENSE!  
SORRY!**

_Thnak you for all your wonderfull reviews!  
Sorry I took soooooooo long to update. I'm on vacation and I'm not supposed to be wrting but I found the time.  
Excuse the grammical errors and crapiness of this chap.  
Here goes nothing._  
-

* * *

"Fight you..." I repeated slowly.

"You said you aren't weak. Prove it."

I clenced my fist.

The only sound I could hear now was the crackling thunder and hail hitiing against the roof. I couldn't see anything at all. It was pitch black.

I blinked my eyes and activated my byakugan so that I could see him. Well technically not him but his chakra which made it easy to the the outline of his body. I lifted my arm and lunged it at his chest. He caught it by the wrist. I didn't waste time. Instead I brought up my knee to his stomach but he only stopped it with his other hand.

"That the best you can do?" he asked pushing me back and appearing behind me. I ducked dodging the blow he sent to my head.

He was way too fast but I wasn't going to quit. I wasn't weak and I was going to prove it.

I wondered if he could see me because so far he was doing a good job of seeking me out. Every blow I delievered to him was blocked and everyone he delivered to me I dodged with luck. It wasn't long before I found my self crouching behind the couch and catching my breath. I knew Sasuke had an advantage. I bet he knew this house so well he could roam through it with no senses.

I couldn't hear him at all now. I wondered where he was. Suddenly I heard a small crack. I peeked behind the couch. I could see the outline of Sasuke's body. He was just standing there. What was he doing?

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. I leaped from the behind the couch raising my fist to punch him. I fell foward on him kncking him to the ground. I brought my fist down with me. Just as I was about to hit him. poof

It had just been a clone. I gasped. If that wasn't him then where was the-

_Upmh_

Before I knew it I felt Sasuke's hand grab my wrist. He pulled me back behind him and kicked me in the stomach sending my body flying agasint the wall. Before I could recover her caught both of my wrist and pinned me to the wall. He was so close to me now our body's only inches apart, not to mention our faces.

I was breathing hard and fast and him soft and slow. Even his breath had that captivation where I had no choice but to listen. I tried to blink back tears but I failed. I couldn't hold them in.

He leaned his face even closer to mines so that now his lips brushed against my ear. "Strong people aren't born...they're made when no one is there to wipe away their tears." he whispered.

I mind began racing. I thought of every tear I wiped from my own eyes. Every tear I tried to hide or force back. Everytime I had cried there was usually someone there to wipe my tears away. I thought of Kiba how he wiped my tears with his hands. Amd Shino with his words, Naruto with laughs and Hanabi with anything.

"That's not true." I said still breathign hard. "Just because-

I paused as Sasuke raised my arms over my head brought both my wrists toghther and held them in one hand. he used his other hand to wipe a tear from my left eye.

"Don't cry over anything I say or do to you. It's just a waste of tears and it really hurts when you loose your ability to shed tears. Don't ever become that way, Hinata."

I wondered what he meant. Unable to shed tears? I couldn't see his expression in this darkness although I longed to.

"Wha-

I paused as Sasuke wrapped his arms firmly around my body and pulled me into an embrace. I wanted to pull away. I wanted to shout no. To tell him he had no right to tell me not to cry. Everythng he had said or done to me had hurt me. But instead of shouting I remained silent. It was as if his embrace stole my words and in return I absorbed his pain. I had always known Sasuke's clan had been murdered but now as I stood here in his arms I could see it all clearly. Every little detail. And it hurt.

_I'm sorry._

I had meant for those words to be spoken aloud but no sound came from my mouth. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest and let myself get lost in the sound of his heart beat.

-

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light. I was on a couch...Sasuke's couch.

I sat up slowly and let the blanket slip to my waist.

_When had I fallen asleep?_

I wondered where Sasuke was? It was no longer dark inside but I could tell it was dark outside. What time was it?

I noticed my clothes infront of me on the coffee table. They were clean and dry. I picked them up and held them tightly against my chest. I had to get home. I glanced around the room again. Still no sign of Sasuke. I tiptoed to the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly slipped out of Sasuke's clothes and pulled on my own. Then I creeped the door open and walked out. There was still no sign of Sasuke as I entered the living room again. I wondered what I should do with the clothes. He probly didn't want them anymore but still it would wrong to take them. I folded them neatly and set them on the couch. Then I took a deep breath and headed for the door.

It was right when I reached the door that I stopped. That I couldn't go any further. So many questions were plaguing my mind. _What had happened between me and Sasuke today? Where did we stand? Did I still feel the same way as I did before?_

"This changes nothing."

Sasuke's voice startled me. I turned around and scanned the room for him. He stood againt the wall behind me. I couldn't see his face due to the way his hair fell in it.

"I still hate you." he countinued. "I always will."

His words hurt like daggers in my chest. Although he had said he hated me before this time seemed to have the most affect. He had just anwsered all my questions. He still hated me and he always would.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." I said turning the door knob.

Once outside I gasped at the sight before me. It had hailed and sleeted and the ground was covered with a thick layer of ice. It was really pretty.

I took small steps towards home. Any passerby could tell I was stalling. When I finally did get home I stared at the door. I didn't want to enter. I'd rather just stay out here and be to myself.

I could just go to Kiba's. He'd let me sleep there. I could even explain to him what was going on.

I sighed and pushed the thought out of my head. My father would kill me if I went to Kiba's. I pushed the door open slowly. The moment I stepped inside I found myself face to face with my father. He looked beyond angry.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

I took a peak at the clock behind him. It read 10:22pm. I had been gone that long?

"I was delivering the letter to Sasuke like you said when it began to hail and...he invited me inside." I explained.

His angry expression changed to a somewhat pleased one. "So you were with the Uchiha all this time?"

I nodded.

"You did give him the letter?"

I nodded again.

"What did he say?"

"He d-didn't say anything." I lied.

My father stared at me for awhile. "What did you do for six hours?" he asked curiously.

"And somehow I believe you." he mumbled under his breath. "If only you were pretty."

He sighed and looked at the floor. "Go to bed. You have school tomorrow." he ordered.

I wanted to yell at him. I knew he only cared about my well being now because he wanted me to have his sharingan/byakugan grandkids.

I closed my room door and sat down on my bed. I was far from tired. I leaned my back against the wall,pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms. Everything about me my clothes, my hair, my skin, it all smelled like Sasuke. I sat there for what seemed like hours(but was probly only 30 minutes) enhaling and exhaling.

Sasuke said he said he wouldn't be told what to do. So therefore he would't marry me. So what? I didn't care. I didn't want to marry him anyways. I hated him!

"I hate you, Sasuke." I whispered.

I clenched my fist. Even though I said those words I wasn't sure I meant them. I didn't understand him. I realized that as he held me and I watched his family die.

But he for sure hated me.

I tilted my head back against the wall and that was when my glimps caught the flower on my dresser. It was the one Sasuke had put in my hair on our walk. It looked beautiful. Every petal had an enchanted look that seemed to be dancing and celebrating.

I remembered Hanabi saying the flower had no name. I wondered did I really deserve to name this flower?

I stood up and walked to the dresser picking up the lovely flower. I watched the beauty fade a bit when I held it. It was still beautiful but in a normal way.

"No way." I muttered.

There was no such thing as magical flowers. Hanabi's story coukdn't be real. Maybe I was just imagining things.

I placed the flower back down on the dresser. Immediatly the enchanted look returned. I gasped and repeated the process a few more times each with the same result.

Finally I just stood there staring at the flower in my hand remembering what Hanabi had said about the flower looking really beautiful in my hair.

There was no way.

"Hinata!"

I jumped and turned around to see Hanabi. She threw her arms around me and squeezed me tight. "Where were you?" she cried. "I was so scared!"

"I'm a ninja, Hanabi."

"I know." she whined. "But still...where were you?"

"I was at Sasuke's." I said hesistantly.

She smiled as she pulled away. "You love him! I bet you guys talked and cuddled and-

"No. Nothing like that." I said cutting her off.

"I have to see the rock." she said running to my dresser.

"The rock." I said slapping my palm against my forehead.

"Where is it?" she asked still searching.

"It's uh...it's uh...it's uh..." my voice drifted off as I tried to search every corner of my brain for a good lie.

"Wow!"

I looked up. "What is it?"

"Look at the ground." Hanabi said pointing to the ice. "We can skate on it." she said running out my room.

I guessed my father must be asleep or else hanabi wouldn't be this loud.

Hanabi rushed back inside my room. She had on a sweater and hat. Her skated were in her hand.

"Come on, let's go!"

I had no choice but to follow.

Once outside I watched Hanabi pull on her skates. "Put on yours!" she ordered.

"But what if fath-

"He won't mind." she assured me.

I sighed and sat down on a nearby log. I pulled on each skate slowly and stood up.

Hanabi was twirling in circles and giggling. "I'm gonna catch you." I teased skating after her. She laughed and began skating away. After awhile of chasing Hanabi with no success I finally quit and began skating alone. It was queit and calm outside and the feeling of the cool air against my face was wonderful.

_Ummph_

Just then I felt something hard crash into me from behind. I nearly fell over but I caught my balance.

"Ow." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me.

"N-Naruto?" I said turning around and getting a good look at the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sorry." he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to jump out like that." he said. "I saw the ice and I asked Sakura if she wanted to come out but she refused so I wanted to know if you would and well...you're out." he said cheerfullily.

I sort of frowned. He had thought of Sakura before me. She was his first choice.

"Oh..." I said staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"So can I hold your hand while you skate?" he asked taking my hand.

I blushed again. "Uh...o.k."

I began skating and Naruto walked beside me. I noticed Hanabi had stopped to watch. "This is fun!" Naruto laughed. He took my hand and put it on my shoulder than he did the same with my other hand so that both my hands rested on my shoulder. I stopped skating and let him pull me along. My eyes were closed.

I opened my eyes and peered ahead. "Naruto are we- AHHH!"

My question was cut off and I screamed as I tripped over somethign and came tumbling down on Naruto.

"Ouch." he said rubbing his head and shifting around beneath me.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I began to sit up.

"No don't." he said grabbing my hand. "Don't get up. It's...warmer this way. I'm freezing."

By now I could tell me face was red as a beet. "W-warmer?"

"Yeah." he replied putting his cold hand on my face giving me chills down my spin. "Isn't there some tradition?" he asked leaning closer.

Was he going to kiss me?

I nodded.

"Something about a kiss right?" he asked leaning even closer. Our lips were only inches apart.

"No!" Hanabi cried snatching his and away and pulling me up. "She's already enga-mmph

I clasped my hand over her mouth quickly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked sitting up.

"NOthing." I said shaking my head and skating backwards, dragging the squirming hanabi along with me. "I'll see you tomorrow at school!"I called to him before opening my front door and stepping insie. The last I saw of Naruto was an extremly confused look spread across his face. My heart was beating fast as I let go of Hanabi. "You ccan't tell anyone." I whispered. "Don't tell anyone about me and sasuke."

"Why?" she whined. "You love him and he loves you and-

"No." I said cutting her off. "Don't tell anyone!" I said raising my voice a bit to make my point.

She winced. Then slipped away with her arms crossed. She began stomping upstairs.

I sighed.

Everything was just shooting at me so fast. I touched my cheek. Naruto was going to kiss me. I wish he would have thought of that sooner.

I glanced out the window but he was no longer there.

"And you're up because...?"

My father's voice startled me. He stood behind me on the bottom stair. He didn't wait for my anwser. "Go to sleep."

I slipped past him and ran upstairs.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _That's it for this chap.  
Please review.  
Oh yeah._

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	12. acting

**A/N:** _**You guys already know the whole sob story of how I have alot of other stories to update and stuff so I'll just skip it and let the chap begin.  
Oh yeah thanks for ALL your reviews! hugs you all hands out Ice cream cones  
Here goes the chap.  
Enjoy!**_  
-

* * *

"Sometimes in missions you will have to pretend to be someone you're not and do things." Iruka sensei, said looking around the classroom. "So today I want to see how convincing you can be in different situations. You will act out unscripted scenes. I'll be grading you on a scale of 1-10 and this will go towards your grade." 

Iruka sensei folded his arms and took a look around the room. His eyes fell apon Kiba. "Kiba and...Ino. I want you two to act out a scene. Ino...you're stalling Kiba, the Hokage, be creative and find a reason."

Ino groaned and walked up infront of the class.

Neither of them said anything for awhile. Finally Kiba began to walk towards Ino. "Hokage sir the preperations for the..." her voice drifted off and she seemed to be searching for words.

"I'm going anyway." Kiba shrugged, pushing past her.

"Cut!" Iruka sensei said, shaking his head. "That was 0 convincing. You two sit down."

Ino mumbled something under her breath and took a seat. Kiba didn't look too angry though. By now I knew he didn't care too much about his grades unless his mother was on his case and when she was he had me do his homework.

"Okay I want...Hinata and...," Iruka scanned the room, searching for my partner for this scene. I crossed my fingers, hoping he'd pick Shino. "...Sasuke."

My heart skipped a beat. _Why him?_

I stood up and slowly made my way to the front of the class. Sasuke joined me. His arms were folded and he looked annoyed.

"Hm...let me see..." Iruka sensei put his finger on his chin while he thought. "...I want you two to...pretend you're in a secret love that cannot last." Be creative and convincing, okay?"

"Ready, go!"

I had no idea what to do. I wasn't good at freestyling anything. I wanted a good grade though. This may have been easier if I were working with Kiba. We could do a convincing love story off the back. But why Sasuke? I could tell already this was going to be a disaster.

I turned my back to Sasuke. "We can't keep meeting like this." I said in a queit whisper.

"And why is that?" he asked. His voice almost sounded seductive as he took a step closer to me.

"You know why." I replied, closing my eyes and letting out a deep breath. "My wedding is in three days."

I had no idea where these words were coming from.

Suddenly I felt Sasuke's arms around my waist. He cupped my chin in his hands from behind, pulling me to the ground on my knees. His head rested on my shoulder and his mouth was at my ear. "Look, I love you and I can't bear to imagine you with anyone else."

I heard Sasuke remove a kunai from his poutch. He brought it slowly up to my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I wasn't acting when I said. I was really questioning this but my words came out like a part of the scene.

"If I can't have you no one else will."

"You're cr-"

"Before you say I'm crazy let me explain. If I kill myself you would die along too, but not just a normal death but a slow painful death. So let's die toghther, a lover's death. Will you?"

I was breathing hard now and my heart was thudding in my chest. I nodded. "A lover's death," I swallowed. "...will we be toghther in the afterlife?"

_Why had I just said that?_ I was creeping myself out.

"Forever." he whispered, his breath tickling my ear and sending a odd wave of sensation within me. At that moment I lost my breath.

Sasuke pulled my face closer to mines, his lips brushing my cheek. He began to turn me around, his lips brushing againt more of my face it was right before his lips could touch mines that Iruka cut in.

"CUT!" he cried, clasping his hand over his nose which was bleeding.

Sasuke released me from his grasp and stood up. I couldn't move. I was unable to believe what had just happened.

"T-that w-w-was...that was...th-that was..uh...unexpected." Iruka sensei said shaking his head and wiping his nose with a kleenex.

Other than me, Sasuke and Iruka sensei there wasn't a person in the room who's mouth wasn't dropped open and who's eyes weren't bulging out of their head. Sasuke put the kunai back in his pocket and looked up. "How's we do?" he asked, emotionlessly.

"Well uh...uh...it was very convincing." Iruka sensei replied, scratching his head nervously.

"Our score?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd have to give you guys a ten. That was a very g-great performance and..." his voice drifted off.

Sasuke grunted and took his seat, leaving me on the floor. I sat there on my hands and knees still catching my breath.

Kiba stood up and grabbed my shoulder. He helped me back to my seat. Once we were seated he gave me an unreadable look before looking up at Iruka who was explaining how being convincing in whatever we were doing was important for the mission.

I stole a glance at Sasuke who was looking out the window. I quickly looked back down at my desk.  
-

* * *

"Alright! Good boy, Akamaru!"

_Bark bark_

It was afterschool and me and Kiba were training at the training grounds toghther. Shino had some bug collecting to do and he passed on the invitation.

"This is some odd weather." Kiba said, taking a sip of water fom his bottle and looking up at the sky.

The was shining brightly and the ground was slushy from all the melted ice. Me and Kiba both were barefoot since we liked the comforting feel of mud between our toes.

"That's why I love Spring." I said, staring up at the sun.

"Hey, speaking of love...that performance you and Sasuke did in school was unexpected."

I didn't say anything. I knew no words to explain what had happened between me and Sasuke today.

"Okay spill it!" Kiba said, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"S-Spill what?" I asked.

"What's going on with you and Sasuke?" he asked. "And don't say nothing because I swear I'll kiss you if you do."

I bit my lip.

"Hinata!"

"It dosen't matter if you kiss me." I said looking at the ground. "Sasuke already did."

" No he didn't. Iruka cut in before-" Kiba paused. He dropped his hands from my shoulders and a look of shock crossed his face. He clenched his fist. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bi-mmph"

I put my hand over his mouth. "Shhhhh!"

Kiba nodded reluctantly.

"Apparently that was what he thought he was doing when he kissed me. He thought I would die. Some how he got the tradition wronge." I explained.

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"The day after we swam at the lake."

"And you're just telling me NOW?" he cried.

"I'm sorry." I said, quietly. "I couldn't bring myself to speak about it before. I wanted to tell you..."

He sighed. "Does you father know?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

I nodded. "He likes Sasuke and thinks this a good thing. Really he's only worried about our children and the future of byakugan."

Kiba was silent for awhile. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I could feel tears weeling in my eyes. I tried to hold them in but they came streaming down my face. "Don't cry." Kiba said wiping my cheek with his thumb.

"You have to think of some way to get me out of this." I sniffled.

"I don't know but...I'll try." he said wiping another tear. "But until then just think of the bright side of all this."

"W-what's the b-bright side?" I asked, looking up.

"Now I can kiss you all I want." he said, leaning forward to kiss me on the cheek. I could tell he was only joking and I held my hand out in the way of kiss. "You'll never be able to do that." I giggled.

"Yeah you're right." he shrugged. "I wouldn't want to anyways."

I smiled. "Let's go home"  
-

* * *

I had so much on my mind as I layed in my bed that night. I thought of what Kiba could possibly come up with to get me out of this situation, I thought of how Naruto had almost kissed me last night, but mostly I thought of the act me and Sasuke had done today. Everything we had said seemed astonishingly real.

_"Look, I love you and I can't bear to imagine you with anyone else."_

I played Sasuke's words over and over in my head. No way did he mean it! He was just a good ninja, able to act in any situation.

I bit my lip.

Suddenly Hanabi pushed through my door.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up.

Hanabi took a seat on my bed and began bouncing. "What did you name your flower?" she asked, staring at the the flower that rested on the dresser.

"I-I didn't name it." I admitted.

"Was Sasuke the one who gave you that flower?" she asked. "I think that's sooooo romantic." she countiued without waiting for my anwser.

"Looking at it from your point of view it is." I said, standing up and stretching. "It's time for bed."

"I'm not tired." Hanabi whined.

"If father looks in your room he'll see you're not there and blame it on me. So pleeease get some sleep." I said helping her to the door.

"Fine then." Hanabi said, frowning.

"Good night." I said kissing her on the cheek.  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _**That's it for this chap. I wish i could write more but it took me so long to write this. It seems that every time I get on the comp someone kicks me off to get on themselves. My father is laying down beside me talking to me which is really jumbling my brain and he keeps asking me to get him things since his leg is broken. Seriously I might go mad in a second. I had more to write for this chap but I have to leave it simply at this since I'm near brain dead.  
Please review!**_


	13. explanation from my father

**A/N:** _**Hello fellow Naruto lovers and SasuHina fans. This isn't Rayne it's her friend unfortunantly. She's probly getting stitches or something(nothing serious) so I'm updating foe her like she requested.  
Here's the next chap!  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

**__**  
I threw open the door breathlessy. Neji stood on the porch and impatient look on his face.

"Come on." he ordered as he began walking.

I had slept late and it took me awhile to get ready. The entire time Neji had been waiting outside for me.We walked to school toghther sometimes.

"N-Neji could you w-wait up?" I called as I ran to catch up with him. I was only a few feet away from him when he stopped abruptly causing me to bump into him.

"S-sorry." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"You know, Hinata," Neji began, turning his head slightly and looking at me from the corner of his eye. "..you are good actor, or does Sasuke really make you breathless?"

I froze. It seemed like everything around me went white before scenes from yesterday played before me.

"Keep up!" Neji called. His voice startled me and brought me back to reality. He was now far ahead of me. I began running to catch up.  
-

* * *

I was having a hard time paying attention in class. I could feel the evil stares from the girls in the room._ It was just acting! Why were they so mad at me? Why not Sasuke?_

I sighed. I could barely hear what Iruka sensei was saying only bits and pieces. He was explaining something about perserving chakra.

I repeated Neji's words. _"...or does Sasuke really make you breathless?"_

My mind began wondering once again to that moment yesterday. There was no denying it, Sasuke did make me breathless at times.

Before I knew it everyone was was standing up from their seats. Iruka sensei must have dismissed us for break. I began to stand too when I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around, my gaze falling apon Naruto. "Hey." he said.

"H-hi." I repled, blushing..

Naruto stood up slowly from his seat. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, leaning over my desk. If this were Kiba I would have told him he'd already asked a question, but this wasn't Kiba. This was my crush, Naruto Uzumaki. So instead I nodded instead.

"About that tradition." he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "A kiss means marriage right?"

I nodded again.

"Does it have to be right away?" he questioned further.

I shook my head. "N-no."

"That's all I wanted to ask." he said as he backed away. "See ya." he waved before heading outside.

I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. He knew the consiquences and well...I think he was planning on kissing me. Or not. I was confused. Still that glimer of hope sprang inside of me. My heart was sailing to the sky, my knees were weak and- Sasuke. For a moment I had completly forgotten about him. Naruto's kiss wouldn't matter since Sasuke had already kissed me. _Ugh! If only there were some way to get out of this._

That reminded me. I had to find Kiba.

I began to head for the door. Once outside I scanned for Kiba. I quickly spotted him talking to Akamaru along beside Shino. I made my way over to them.

"Hi Shino." I waved.

He simply held his hand up in a sort of wave. He didn't even bother to look at me. He seemed to be looking at something else. I could tell he was in that mood. The one where he didn't really want to be bothered.

"Kiba, can I...talk to you?" I asked.

"Not even a hey, Kiba?" Kiba asked sarcastically, holding his heart and pretending to be hurt. "Ouch!"

"Hi, Kiba." I said, smiling.

**Bark bark**

"Oh and hi Akamaru." I giggled, grabbing Kiba's hand and pulling him along with me to the side of the school building. "So what have you got?" I asked, once we were alone.

"Well...let's see.I have a sandwich, a rice ball, a-"

"Kiba!" I practcally whined.

"Okay, okay calm down." he whispered. "I didn't actually come up with anything knew just obvious facts. You have to get your dad or someone with powr in your clan to see that this tradition is wrong and unfair." he explained.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "That's where my mind went blank. I have no idea."

I sighed and looked down at the ground. "Naruto asked about the tradition today." I said.

"I think he likes you." Kiba grinned.

I blushed again.

I watched Kiba's gaze wonder to Sasuke who stood against a tree. Naruto was talking to him and laughing. "I hate him for doing this to you." Kiba said, clenching his fist.

"Forget about it for right now, please." I said, my gaze on Sasuke. His eyes caught mines and I quickly looked down.

Kiba sighed. "Let's go sit down." he said, taking my hand.

"Uh...can you give me a minute?" I asked, pulling my hand back.

"When you're ready you know where to find me." he replied, running towards Akamaru and Shino.

I stood against the wall watching Naruto and Sasuke. I watched Sakura come towards them and say something I couldn't make out. Sasuke only shook his head and headed back inside. Sakura might have went after him if Naruto didn't catch her hand. She looked angry as she turned to look at him. He was sort of blushing as he asked he said something else I couldn't make out. I felt sick. My legs gave in and I sank to the ground on my butt, my back leaning against the wall. _I hated seeing them like this. Why had I thought Naruto liked me? He liked Sakura. Why did this come as such a surprise to me? I knew Naruto had a thing for Sakura since forever. But why? What did he see in her?_

I took a deep breath and stood up. Instead of going over towards Kiba I headed inside. Sasuke leaned against the wall throwing shuiruken at the opposite wall. Iruka sensei was nowhere insight or else he would have had a fit.

With a bit of hesistation I leaned againt the wall right beside Sasuke, our shoulders brushing. He paused and looked at me. I kept my gaze forward almost afraid to meet his.

He grunted as he pushed off the wall and began to walk away. Without thinking I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slight;y and gave me a cold questioning stare. The one that meant you have two seconds to speak before you're dead. I quickly drew my hand back. "I-I want to a-ask you something." I stuttered.

"Make it quick." he said, turning his gaze back forward. I felt a little more at ease without him looking at me.

"It's about the-" I paused as people began to fill the room. I stepped back as Sasuke walked away.

-

* * *

**plop splash**

"Mines was bigger." Hanabi exclaimed.

I had to admit she was right. We were sitting on the porch, throwing pebbles into the mud puddles due to boredom. Hanabi wanted to turn it into a competition to see who's pebble made the biggest splah.

"Okay, let's try again." I said, scanning through the pile of pebbles to find a good one. I finally settled on a small white one. It was very round and also the biggest in the bunch.

"Do you love Sasuke?" Hanabi asked out of nowhere.

Her words startled me_. Why was she asking me that? At this time? Normally she would always prance around claiming I loved him but now...now she was asking._

I wasn't sure of what to say although I knew what I felt. I could feel Hanabi's stare and I didn't want to meet it. "Hinata?" she said after awhile of silence.

"Sasuke...I ha-"

"What are you two doing?"

My words were interupted by the sound of my father's voice. Both me and Hanabi turned around to look at him. He stood over us, an expression I couldn't quite read sat on his face.

"Playing." Hanabi replied.

"Well that's enough playing." he remarked, motioning for Hanabi to stand up. She reluctantly obeyed. "Go inside." he ordered.

Hanabi frowned but didn't say anything, instead she obeyed once again and head inside. What I wanted to do was make a run for it, anything to keep me from being alone with him, but instead I began to stand up casually. It was when I took my first step towards the door that he stopped me.

"You stay." he ordered.

I froze. _No. Please no_. I didn't know what to expect. I turned around slowly, my gaze on the wooden porch.

"Come." he said as he began walking.

I followed him to the back porch where he stopped, motioning for me to join him. With much hesistation I joined my father at his side. There was silence for awhile and the only sound that could be heard was the cool breeze passing through and alll it touched.

"The Hyuga tradition has been the way it is for centuries. Only it was not made public to people out of the clan." my father explained. He let out a deep breath and countinued. "We Hyuga clan members usally only marry within our clan, but when the first and second Hokages were in rule things began to change. Having girls in the ninja academy was a risk for our clan, but it was soon suggested that we talk to the Hokages about this. After we did it was made known to all in Konoha about the Hyuga tradition and everyone had to sign the agreement. Including the Uchihas." he paused and turned to me. "You see, Sasuke has no choice. He must marry you."

I was speechless. My mind was blank and I didn't know what to think.

My father removed a white envelope from his sleve and held it out to me. "Deliver this to him. Now"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** And...it stops there. Why? Because that's all she wrote before the tramatic accident. jk but it is all she wrote before her mom decided she needed stitches for the smallest cut.  
Anyways please review!


	14. Little white envelope in the rain

**A/N:**_** Thank you for all your reviews! Sorry it took forever for me to update. I was grounded and as soon as I got off I had to work on a chap for my other story before this one. Anyways here it goes.  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

_So I had to follow my father's orders and deliever this stupid envelope which was probly a long story/reminder why Sasuke Had to marry me. Yeah, so I had to deliver it but I was going to take my own sweet time doing it. I needed that time to think. What could I possibly do to get this engagment called off? Why wasn't Kiba's brain working as mischeviosuly as usual? When I needed his wreckful thinking it wasn't working!_

I sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky. I felt a small drop of rain dampen my cheek. "More rain." I said, pausing and holding out my hand. Another drop fell and touched my finger tip. Sasuke's house isn't far and the rain is going to start getting heavier. So much for stalling.

"Catch you later!"

I looked up ahead of me. Naruto was waving at somebody I couldn't see. His back was to me but I could tell he was about to turn this way. If he saw me he would probly ask me where I was going and if I lied then he'd offer to walk me there. I didn't feel like explaining things to Naruto especially when I could still get this thing called off and pretend it never happened. I took a deep breath, ducked behind a tree and waited for him to pass.

"Hm...did I see somebody there before?" he asked himself aloud as he passed. I held my breath and tried to be as still as possible. As much as I wanted to talk to him I couldn't right now.

After making sure he was completly gone I took off running towards Sasuke's house. The rain was still slow, seeming as though it had no intentions on speeding up, but I didn't trust that. I countinued running towards Sasuke's house, my eyes staring straight ahead of me. I guess that's why I didn't notice the rock I tripped over. I was about to fall flat on my face into the hard ground and I knew it was too late to catch myself so i just closed my eyes and waited. But...I didn't fall. Well I did fall, but not on the ground. Instead I fell into someones arms. I immediatly knew who held me just from the feeling. One arm rested beneath my chest, holding me up and his hand firmly held my other arm.

"Thank you." I said, looking up Sasuke.

"How is it you manage to trip over anything and everything?" he questioned.

"I don't know." I admitted. I could feel myself blushing. For some reason this was all reminding me of yesterday when we were acting.

"So why are you here?" he asked, changing the subject.

_Why was I here?_ I couldn't seem to remember. _What was wrong with me?_

Sasuke stood up and lifted me upright too. The moment he released me I seemed to come back to the senses I should have never left in the first place. "Oh...I-I uh...," I reached in my pocket and removed the envelope. "..have another one of these." I said, holding it up for him to see.

"Another one, huh?" he said, taking it from my hands.

"They're gonna keep coming until he gets what he wants." I said slowly.

"Hn."

I bit my lip. Somehow I had expected a different reaction from him. I was sort of hoping he would say something about how my father wouldn't get what he wanted.

"You had something to ask me." Sasuke said

_Something to ask him? What was he talking about?_

"Yesterday." he explained, sincing my confusion. _Suddenly I remembered confronting him yesterday,but did I want to ask him?_

"I uh...I forgot." I said, slapping my hand against my forehead.

"Figures." he muttered, removing a kunai from his poutch. I watched him throw the letter into the air and the kunai after it. I watched them soar to the door of his house. The kunai held the letter up.

_His aim was perfect!_

A large crack of thunder sounded over us. I shuddered at the loud noise. The rain began to fall faster but still not as fast as it could be. I looked up at Sasuke who was looking at the sky. That's when I looked into his eyes. I had never noticed how dark they were, well I noticed how dark they were but...this was different. It was some what fascinating. I could faintly hear Sasuke speaking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I was to dazed and I didn't know why. But what I really didn't know was why I nodded, why he began to walk away, and why I followed.

I followed Sasuke behind his house and past a few trees. I had no idea where he was going or if I should be following him. My hair clunng to my face while my clothes clung to my body. I was soaked. I stopped walking and looked down at my feet. _Should I run back now?_

Sasuke paused and turned around. "Why'd you stop?"

So I was supposed to be following him. "I-I sort of blanked out when you were talking to m-"

"I know." he interuppted. "We're here anyways."

"Where is here?" I asked, practically shouting. I wasn't quite sure he could hear my voice over the rain. We stood in a small clearing surronded by tall trees.

Sasuke took a few steps forward and placed his hand against one of the trees. "It's where I train alone." he replied.

_Why had he brought me here?_

"The best thing about being here when it rains," Sasuke began, turning to look at me. "...is that no one can hear you when you scream or shout."

I blinked. _What was he trying to say?_

"This may sound insane but...when I was younger I used to come here when it rained to let everything out. Even though no one could hear me it felt good to know that I had admitted what I felt aloud." he explained.

_I couldn't believe he was actually telling me this. Was this a dream?_ He had never opened up to me about his past and now...well this was a start. "I can imagine." I said, although I was sure he didn't hear me.

"Try it."

"Me?" I asked, surprised and unable to believe he was really speaking to me.

"Yes you, Hinata." he replied.

I began to take a step forward. "I don't kno-"

I paused as Sasuke appeared behind me. Croching down, he held my ankle of my foort which hadn't touched the ground yet. His other hand on my thigh. _He was so fast!_

"Don't step there." he said, redirecting my foot.

"S-sorry." I stammered, my voice wavering between shock and confusion.

He stood up, his hand sliding down from my waist to my thigh and then away from me altoghther. I shivered due to his chilling touch. I felt myself blushing like mad. "Go ahead." he assured me.

"I-I still don't know what to say."

"Say what you feel." he shrugged. "That's the whole point."

I bit my lip, still unsure of what to say and why I was even considering saying something. _What was I feeling?_

"I'm soaked." I said in a whisper.

"When I said no one could hear you I meant it." Sasuke said, looking up at the sky.

I had no idea why I was about to do this but I was. I took a deep breath. "I'M SOAKED!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I clasped my hands over my face immediatly after the words escaped my mouth. _Why did I feel so embarrassed and self concious? Well I was only shouting stupidity in the pouring rain beside the guy who hated my guts._

"That was good for a start." he nodded. "Try again."

I blinked, unprepared for his words. "W-what else do I say?"

"What do you love?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. Small beads of water dripped down his face and over his lips. I smiled and looked down, thinking of all the things I adored. I sort of giggled as I looked back up. "This is silly but...I LOVE FLOWERS! I LOVE RAIN! I LOVE SPRING! I LOVE SNOW!" I shouted, pausing to blush and cover my mouth with my hand. I glanced at Sasuke. It may have been an illusion because as of now I had declared myself delirious, but I think I saw him smile. "You say something." I said to him. "What do you love?"

He shook his head. "I don't particurally love anything." he replied.

"Okay well...what do you like?" I asked, thoughtfully.

He didn't like nor love anything. _Could that really be possible?_ I exhaled deeply and moved the hair that clung to my cheek. "...so say what you hate." I said, slowly. Once again I wasn't sure he heard me because he didn't seem to react to my words. _Why did I say that? He's just going to say me and I-_

"I will if you do." he said, breaking my train of thought.

"Alright...on the count of three."

He stared at me (more like through me). He seemed to be analyzing my words. Just when I thought he would say something evil he nodded. He actually nodded.

I held my fingers up so he could see as I counted down to zero. I was unaware of what I was going to say. What did I hate the most? Or who?

Before I knew I was no longer holding up any fingers. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I shouted. "I HATE THE HYUGA FAMILY TRADITIONS!"

I opened my eyes, mywords shocking me for some strange reason. But what shocked me the most was what Sasuke had said. _I hate my brother._

For a second all I could hear was the heavy rain. Neither of us said a word.

"Y-you didn't say me." I said, breaking the silence.

"Do you want me to say it or something? I thought you already got the picture."

"No...you don't have to say it." I said, shaking my head. No matter how much I wanted to look in another direction I found myself staring at him.

"You didn't say my name either." he said, without looking at me.

"Well you may be surprised to know there are somethings I hate more than you, Sasuke."

"That should have been my line. I hate you for saying it."

For some reason I found myself smiling instead of being hurt or angry. I didn't know where that sudden burst of boldness or the words it brought along Suddenly another loud crack of thunder sounded over head. This time it was followed by lightening.

"We should go." Sasuke said, walking past me towards the direction of his house.

_He was right. We should go. But for some reason I just wasn't ready to leave._

"Stay out here if you want but I'm leaving!" Sasuke called after me. He was already ahead of me, almost out of sight.

I sighed and ran after him, the muddy water splashing up in my face as the leaves from lower tree brances brushed against my wet body. It had become really dark and the gray clouds seemed to get bigger by the second.

"I have to get back home." I said, stopping infront of Sasuke's house to catch my breath. "M-my father i-is going to b-be so angry," I said, between breaths."...and Hanabi...s-she's probly s-so worri-Ow!"

_Had someone just thrown a rock?_ I looked around frantically for the direction in which whatever had just hit me had come from.

"It never occured to you to look up?" Sasuke asked, sarcastically. "It's hail."

"Again?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

The moment the words slipped from my mouth the hail began to pour down faster. I shrieked.

Sasuke seemed to be smiling as he reached out his hand. I quickly took it and he helped me on to the dry porch. "When it rains in Konoha it pours hail."

_Looks like I'm stuck at Sasuke's again_.

-

* * *

**A/N:**_** That's it for this chap. Sorry it was so short but I had to stop here. It has already taken me 3 days to write this chap and I'm wasting time that I need to be using to write other stories.  
Anyways please review!**_


	15. Mishaps at Sasuke's house

**A/N:** _I'm soooooo sorry it took me forever to update! I've had soooo much homework and extra writing to do. (I'm writing a few songs for people) Anyways thanks for your reviews and well wishes. I never got the stitches. Here's the next chap!_

_Enjoy!

* * *

___

I kicked off my shoes and stepped into Sasuke's living room, both water and mud dripping from my soaked clothes.

"You can wash and change in the bathroom." Sasuke said, pointing to the hall. "Don't worry about making a mess. it's fine."

"Thank you." I said, skipping to the bathroom. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing the door gently behind me. I looked down at the floor which already had drops of muddy water on it. Sasuke had said not to worry about the mess but still I didn't want to make one. I removed my clothes and climbed into the tub. I immediatly began to wash the mud from my limbs. The water was no comparison to the rain. Rain showers were the best.

After all the mud was washed away I dried off and stepped out, wrapping a towel loosely around my body. That's when it occured to me. What am I supposed to wear?

As if on cue there was a small knock on the door. I creeped the door open a crack and peered out, my eyes meeting Sasuke's onyx ones. "Here." he said, holding up his hands and revealing a bundle of clothes.

"T-Thank you." I said, and without thinking I pulled the door open wider. Sasuke's eyes widened at the site of me. My entire body froze up and I was unable to move. I don't think I was even breathing.

"Here." Sasuke said, setting the clothes on the floor before me and turning away. "Your um...," Sasuke paused and sort of coughed.

I looked down and gasped. My towel had slipped to the floor leaving me my body bare. My heart was thudding as I slammed the door shut. I pulled the towel back up and stood with my back against the door. _I can't believe I just did that. There's no telling what Sasuke's thinking now. No! Why me? Why not some other girl who's obsessed with Sasuke? Not me!_

I let my body slid down to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. I wish the hail would just stop so I can leave.

I closed my eyes and listened to the heavy hail. It seemed as though it had no intentions of stopping soon. _Oh well, I'm not leaving this bathroom. I can't face him._

**(30 mins later)**

I was practically freezing in here now. Taking a shower and sitting here was really taking it's affects. I still hadn't moved since I decided I was staying here. _I can't believe he saw everything! I'm an idiot! A freezing idiot!_

**knock knock**

The knock on the other end of the door startled me but I didn't move.

"Your tea is getting cold and I'm sure you are too." Sasuke said calmly. "You should come out it's much warmer out here. Not that I care if you freeze."

"I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha." I muttered under my breath, clutching my knees tighter to me chest.

There was a moment of silence before I could hear his footsteps down the hall. I let out a sigh. I couldn't stay in here much longer. I might as well get dressed and come out. I stood up and grabbed the bundle of clothes. I pulled on the black T-shirt and black shorts, then stood infront of the door holding the knob, not wanting to open the door. _Come on, Hinata._ I took a deep breath and pulled the door open, hesistating before taking a step into the empty hall. I exhaled and took another small step. I countinued walking down the hall way, one small step at a time. Sasuke was right. It was much warmer out here. When I reached the livingroom I didn't see Sasuke. I did see a cup of tea on the coffee table. I took a seat on the couch and reached for the cup.

"You're finally out."

Sasuke's voice startled me, causing me to drop the cup. I gasped as I watched it fall to the floor and break. Thankfully the glass didn't shatter all across the floor.

"Sorry." I said, quickly bending down to pick up the pieces of glass.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said, bending down infront of me, removing a towel from around his neck and placing it infront of me on the floor. I began to wipe the floor with the towl while he picked up the glass.

"I'm really sorry." I whispered as I wiped the spilled tea from the floor. I was unable to look Sasuke in the face. I had onle been clumsy since I'd been here and I was still embarrassed about the whole towel dropping thing.

"The hail dosen't seem to be letting up." Sasuke said, ignoring my apology. "You'll have to spend the night here."

He was right. The hail had only gotten harder. "I'll try not to be anymore of a problem." I said, swiping the last bit of the tea from the floor.

Sasuke was silent. I watched him pick up the last piece of glass, blood trickling from his index finger.

"You're cut!" I gasped.

Sasuke raised his index finger and eyed it, staring at the small piece of glass stuck in it. "It's nothing."

"Let me see it." I said, reaching for his hand. I slowly examined the small piece of glass. "Hm..."

"See, it's just a small prick." he shrugged.

"Yes, but it's usually the small wounds that hurt the most." I said, gently removing the glass. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed his finger. It was a habit. I was so used to kissing Hanabi's wounds I hadn't thought twice about my actions. My face was heated as I drooped his hand and turned away. _First the towel incident now this! What was wrong with me?_

I could hear Sasuke stand up behind me. I wanted so badly to disappear. I listened to his footsteps as they exited the room. I stood up and looked out the window. It was cloudy I could barely see and the hail made everything worse. I sighed and turned back around. _Maybe I should just go home. If I die right now it will be a relief._

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked from the doorway to the dining room.

I quickly looked down and shook my head. I wasn't in any mood to eat. I might just throw up or do something else embarrassing and make a fool of myself.

"Suit yourself." he shrugged.

I bit my lip and stood awkwardly against the wall, still unable to look him in the face. There was a moment of silence before Sasuke spoke again. "Did you ever remember what you wanted to ask me earlier?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I had been trying to ask him. It wasn't long before I remembered. I nodded.

"So...ask me." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Do you remember the night you threw pebbles at my window?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"I threw a rock at you, but not a normal one according to Hanabi. I wanted to know if-"

"Oh that." he sighed, cutting me off.

I blinked. "You have it?"

"Do you really think I would pick up a stupid rock?"

"It's not stupid!" I cried. I sounded alot like Hanabi now.

"That's something you'd say." he muttered. "Alot of stupid things aren't stupid to you. I'd say what I thought of that but I think I've told enough about what I hate."

"..." I opened my mouth to say something but no words would come out.

Once again we stood there in silence and the hail was the only sound to be heard. I felt more than awkward and stupid as I stood there like an idiot, my lip trembling.

Sasuke exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair as he began to turn around. _I can't take it anymore. I just can't!_ I ran towards him, tears spilling down my face, forgetting all reasons to hold myself back.He paused and turned to look at me. I stood infront of him, tears spilling even faster down my cheeks. My knees felt weak as they gave in and I fell on them. "I d-don't know w-why," I stammered between tears. "...but I hate being h-hated. Even by...you."

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't look up. It made no difference since my vision was blurry.

"I thought t-that s-since I hated you aswell i-it wouldn't hurt so badly, but...it does." I continued. "I've never w-wanted to change m-myself so much in m-my life. I-I don't know if we can get out of this marriage and if we d-don't then..." I let my voice trail off as I imagined the horrors. "I thought earlier I-I had m-made a difference with you but..." my voice trailed off again.

Sasuke slowly bent down infront of me, taking my face in his hands. "You know I can't exactly say I'm sorry for how I feel about you." he said, queitly.

"I wish...when you kissed me...I-I had died." I said, between tears.

"You see, that's the kind of talk that makes me hate you. Who am I to make you feel this way? Why do you even care what I think of you?"

"Forget I said anything." I said, shaking my head. "Hate me if you want."

I stood up and exhaled.

"Hinata?" Sasuke said, standing up.

I wiped my eyes with my palms and looked at him.

He sighed. "I know where it his." he said slowly. "Just...stop crying"

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for this chap. Sorry it was so short.(I find myself saying that alot) But I seriously have to get back to my other work and this chap took ages to finish and alot didn't even happen. Sorry. Please review!


	16. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _I got sooooo bored with waiting for a new chap I just had to write some more even if just a small bit. Please enjoy!  
I may write more depending on the reviews. p. s I missed writing for you guys!_

* * *

I wasn't sure what he meant by it. I wasn't even sure he had even spoken just now.

"The rock." he said, as if reading my thoughts.

The rock? What was he talking about.

I stared at him, a confused expression on my face as I tried to think what in the world he was talking about.

He sighed heavily and reached out his hand to me, grabbing my hand in his and pulling me up. "The stupid rock you asked about before." he said as he let me hand go, leaving me to stand alone which I wasn't quite ready for. I nearly fell backwards before he firmly placed his hands on my shoulders. "I know where it is." he half shrugged.

I felt quite dizzy I stared back at him. He wasn't really looking at me and I cold tell he was uncomfortable as he pulled away. "Where is it?" I asked.

"Only if you stop crying...brat."

I don't know why but for some reason I found myself smiling as I nodded. "O.k."

Without another word Sasuke disappeared from the room leaving me standing there. I didn't move for a few seconds but after what seemed like eternity I made my way to the couch and sat silently. The heavy hail had only seemed to get worse. I wondered if my father was even worried about me, or if he was concerned about the future grandchildren he was never getting.

I closed my eyes and leaned back on the couch. The image of Sasuke's face played in my head. The way his dark hair fell in his face when it rained, the way he half smiled the way-

My thoughts halted as opened my eyes. I could feel someone's presence. I tilted my head back and looked up. Sasuke was standing over me. Before I could say anything he dropped the rock onto my lap and turned away. I looked down at the rock. It was infact the same rock Hanabi had gave me except a bit pink. I picked it up in my hand and turned it around with my fingers. It was warm and soft. I sniffled and exhaled.

"You said you'd stop crying." sasuke muttered.

"I'm not crying." I said quickly.

"Hn."

I chewed on my lip as I stared out the window, still clutching the rock firmly in my hand. It was extremly dark and I couldn't see a thing. I had never thought until now about usuing my byakugan to look out at the hail and rain. I readied myself to do it.

"It's like your from a book or something?"

I slwoly turned and glanced at Sasuke who had just spoken. For minute had completly fogotten he was there. "Me? A book?

He nodded. "Don't ask."

There was a moment of silence as stared at him, backing up all the questions I was gonna ask and thinking of new ones.

"No I don't read." he said, anwsering my unasked question. "Well not uneccesarily atleast."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "I hate it." He replied, collasping on the couch beside me. "There's a library down the hall." he added, pointing in the direction of the hall.

I figured he didn't want to talk and he was directing me to the library to get rid of me.

"C-Can I go?" I asked, just to make sure. I didn't want him to say something like he didn't mean for me to go in the minute I stepped foot in there.

"Ofcourse you can go. Why else would I mention it?" he said, in an annoyed tone.

"I-I just...well never mind." I said, shaking my head and standing up. I looked back down at Sasuke who was laying on his back, his arm on his forhead and his eyes shut. His face held an expression I couldn't begin to read.

I exhaled and slipped away down the hall. The wooden floor was cold against my feet but I loved the feeling. When I reached the libray(or the room which I thought was the libray)I turned the knob and pulled it open. I was expecting to see a shelf of books but instead of one shelf there were about 20. Each was filled with books. The room that I had expected to be small was actually three times bigger than my own room. I gasped and looked back down the hall. "And you don't read!" I shouted back to Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry this was extremmly short. Please review!_


	17. Breathing even

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all your reviews! I forgot what they were like! lol O.k here's the nect chap! _

* * *

I emerged slowly into the room, the whole while unable to keep the wide childish grin off my face. I felt alot like Hanabi as I scanned my hand over a shelf of books. I think this was the first time I was actually happy while inside of Sasuke's house.

"There must be atleast a thousand books here." I said aloud, twirling around.

Like a kid in a candy shop I knew I wouldn't be able to choose just one, well with out a little help atleast. Did I really need to choose just one?

I scanned my hand over a row of books and stopped at the third to last one, blindy picking it off the shelf. I turned it over and examined it. It was a green cook book. I placed it back on the shelf.

"Hm..." I hummed, squatting down infront of a different shelf and examined more books. "If you don't like to read," I shouted to Sasuke. "..why are there so many books?"

I heard him grunt and shift around on the livingroom couch. "It's none of your business!" he shouted back. "Just shut up and find a book to read!"

I smiled. Being in this room...I didn't find the time to feel sad or hurt by Sasuke's words in the least bit. I began to skip around the room scanning the books with my eyes, still unsure of what type of book I was really looking for. That's when my eyes caught a yellow book. It read "Blooming with love." there was a pink flower laced through every letter. I immediatly recognized the flower. I grabbed the book and turned it over to read the summary but there was none. I flipped it open and scanned the pages for either Hatori or Hatarobi's names. I smiled as my eye caught the Hatori's name. This was the book Hanabi had been telling me about. Normally I hated reading stories I already knew the ending to, but this was different.

I plopped down in the nearest chair which was a small green soft and fluffy recliner. I used one hand to flip back to the other page and with the other I held my hair up as if I was about to put it in a poinytail, but I didn't. It was a habit of mines. Whenever I was about to read something I usually fumbled with my hair out of nervousness or...maybe it just helped me think.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

Sasuke's yell nearly startled me out of my wits. I dropped my hair and looked up at him. He was standing in the door way of the library, an angry expression on his face. "S-stop what?" I stammered.

He blinked slowly as he exhaled. "Nothing." he said queitly.

I stared at him, confused as ever.

"Nothing." he said agian. Alittle louder this time. "Just...just go back to your reading."

I took a deep breath and looked back down at the book.

_**(Flashback)**_

Sasuke pushed the slidding door open and stepped slowly inside his home. It had been a long day that he had trained most of. He exhaled deeply and scanned the living room. No Itachi. No father.

He didn't smell dinner either. His mother must have been caught up in the library reading again. More than anything he wanted her to be at the door to wipe his wounds, but he knew he didn't need that if he wanted to be stronger. He sighed and made his way down the hall. He was almost at his room when he was drawn to the sound of soft humming that was apparently coming from the library.

Her humming always had a way of putting a smile on hid face. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't able to hear it ever again. Peeking into the library he saw her sitting comfortably in her favorite green recliner. Her feet were crossed in the chair, the book lay in her lap, and her right hand held her hair up like she was going to put it in a poinytail.

_She was so beautiful._

"Come sit by me." she said, without looking at him.

His mouth widened. _How did she know I was here?_

Sasuke made his way over beside his mother and she ruffled his hair. "You see this book." she said, pointing to the yellow book she held.

He nodded.

"See the flower?" she asked.

He nodded again. "What's so speacial about it?" Sasuke asked, confused.

She only smiled.

**_(end of flashback)_**

I felt so nervous with Sasuke standing over me, which by the way he was still doing and had been doing for the last minute. When you're nervous you do strange things. Things you wouldn't do normally. Things like ask Sasuke Uchiha did he want to listen to you read.

I guess he must have been nervous too because he did something even stranger. It wasn't verbal response, but he leaned against the wall in silence.

* * *

-

**(1 hour later)**

The cold wind blew hard in Hatori's face, but it didn't matter. He didn't care. He was holding her. "Wake up"  
Hatori's dream was sadly interupted by Yumi who was sharpening her knife as she pointed to the morning sky. It was-

I paused and looked at Sasuke. He lay face up on the floor beside my chair, his eyes closed. "Why'd you stop?" he mummled, opening one eye and glaring at me.

I smiled and shook my head, looking back down at the book.

"Hold on." Sasuke said, sitting up. "Wait here."

I watched him climb up and leave me inside the library alone. An hour ago I would have liked the feeling of being alone in this giant library and reading this book, but now I felt more than anxious for Sasuke to get back. I actually enjoyed reading to him. He was very quiet so I couldn't tell if he was listening or not but whenever I'd stop he'd sigh so I knew he was. The only time we talked to each oher during the reading was when I found out the hard way that Hatori and Hatrobi had experienced something like what had just happened to me and Sasuke. Somethign like a towel dropping. Why hadn't Hananbi told me that? My face had went beet red. Sasuke had took a deep breath and spoke. "Don't worry about it. I didn't see anything."

I sat there and blushed as I looked at the window, waiting for Sasuke to return. The hail had lightened up a bit but not much.

"Here."

I hadn't heard Sasuke enter the room. My senses were so dull at the moment. _What was wrong with me?_ He stood over me and handed me a cup. "It's hot." he warned.

I took the cup carefully from him, our fingers brushing. "Thank you." I nodded.

He was silent as he took a seat.

I took a small sip of the warm tea he had handed me. "So have you read this book before?" I asked.

"I told you I don't like to read." Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Well...what do you think will happen in the end?" I asked, staring into my cup.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but it won't be a happy ending."

"H-How do you k-know?" I asked.

"It says it's a true story right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Nothing in life is a fairytale or a happy ending." he sort of chuckled. "But then I don't believe anything in this book every really happened."

I wanted so badly to scream that it was true and that the ending was going to be lovely but I knew I was wrong.

"Don't cry about it, o.k."

"I'm not."

He took a sip of his tea and looked out the window.

I closed my eyes and my own problems played in my head. Sasuke was right. Life wasn't a fairytale and there was no such thing as happy endings. I sighed. "Does anyone get a happy ending?"

"Not like you think."

"How do you know what I think."

"It's written over your face."

I stretched. "What am I thinking now?"

Sasuke set down his cup. What happened next happened so quickly, too quickly. He placed his hand on my thight and stood up so that our faces were inches apart. Like an idiot I shrieked and fell back out of the chair. Sasuke caught me before I hit the floor, turning my body around so that I fell on him. He rolled over so that he was over my on the floor. By then I was breathing hard and completly confused.

"W-Wha- what a-are you-

I paused and looked into his dark onyx eyes. My heart was beating faster than ever. _What was he doing?_ Our faces were less than apart.

I started to speak again but I couldn't seem to breath. _Wait...how did I go from breating hard to not breathing at all?_

Sasuke leaned in closer his lips now brushed my ear. "You're thinking...don't faint."

-

* * *

I groaned silently and turned my head over. I was fighting waking up for some reason. I opened my eyes slowly, half expecting to be feeling horrible but I wasn't. I actually felt good except for the fact that I had no idea where I was. I stared at the white pillow and the door white door. I didn't bother sitting up in the giant bed I lay in. I began to shake. "Sasuke!" I yelled. "Sasuke! I yelled again.

I was breathing hard as I sat up and looked around. _This wasn't my room, but..._

"Sasuke!" I shouted again.

There was no reply. My heart began to race. I jumped up and ran towards the door yelling Sasuke's name once again. I yanked it open and bumped into non other than Sasuke.

"Why are you screaming like an idoit?" he grumbled.

I stepped back and blushed. "I-I'm sorry. I-I j-just woke up and I d-didn't see you and...I thought l-last night was a d-dream and..." I let my paniced voice trail off. _I can't believe I had just said that!_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared at me. "Well I'm here and it wasn't a dream." he said slowly.

"I-I'm sorry for screaming." I said, embarrassed as ever.

Sauke didn't say anyhting. He just stared at me.

"I-I'm just..gonna go home." I said, quickly looking out the window to see if the hail had stopped and infact it had. I dashed for the door. "Um...thank you for everything!" I cried as I ran down the hall and into the livimgroom. Pulling the door open and running outside.

-

* * *

**A/N:** **_Thank you for reading this chap. If it was short sorry. I did add a little Hina/Sasu fluff. lol Ughhhh! The person I had given this story to quit and I don't know if I'm gonna write all of it. But anyways please review and I may post the next chap if I write it which I May just do._**

--


	18. ideas and confusion

**A/N:**_ Thank you for all your reviews! It looks like I will again be taking over this story. So jump around and scream. jk Anyways please enjoy this new chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post it._

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I had said all of those things. My face was freezing and so were my feet as I ran barefoot in all the slush. I just wanted to lay in my bed and think all this over. Maybe he'd forget about it if I was lucky. It was so early there was no one on the streets except for a few ninja on guard or something.

When I reached my yard I slowed down. My father stood on the porch, his arms folded and his eyes on me. He looked me up and down, immediatly recognizing sasuke's clothes on my body. Instead of yelling and having a fit he smiled. He actually smiled. Ofcourse it wasn't a normal happy smile. (I have never seen my father smile in that way) It was more of a mischevious smile. Like he knew he was getting something he wanted.

_I hated this._

* * *

I was sitting on my bed trying to keep from screaming. My father hadn't said a word to me. He just looked me up in down, taking everything in, especially the fact that I was wearing Sasuke's clothes and I no longer held the little envelope he gave me. He nodded for me to go inside. Now he wasn't home. It was only me and Hanabi who was hopping around the room like a hyperactive bunny. I had returned her rock back to her and she was convinced that it had turned pinkish. She kept asking me what I did at Sasuke's house.

I stared at Sasuke's clothes which were folded infront of me. I was debating on whether to return them to him or not. He probly dosen't want them back. Besides I can't show my face infront of him ever again. _Not after earlier._

"Whatcha thinking about?" Hanabi asked, momentarily pausing from her hyperactive activity to sit on my bed.

"No one-I-I mean nothing."

"You're thinking on Sasuke aren't you? Father says you two are getting married and-"

**roof roof**

I knew that bark anywhere. Akamaru's loud barking had interuppted Hanabi's dreadful words. I was partly glad as I jumped up and ran to my window. Kiba stood beneath with Akamaru by his side. "I need to talk to you." he waved.

I looked back at Hanabi who didn't look like she was leaving without a fight. "I'll meet you later, o.k?" I called down to Kiba.

He frowned but nodded before heading away.

* * *

Later when I got to the field Kiba was pacing around anxiosuly.

"I'm here." I called to him.

"About time." he said, looking at his watch.

"So what's the plan?' I asked, taking a seat on a nearby log.

"Well," He began, taking a seat beside me. "...I couldn't think of much, but you have two options here. Get Sasuke to say he never kissed you and it was all a lie,"

"Or?" I asked.

"...or call a meeting with all the Hyuga's about this tradition. You can find out why it's a tradition and how it can be changed." He explained.

"I can't do that."

"Well than it's option one." he shrugged.

"I can't do that either!"

"Why not? If Sasuke hates you he won't think twice before agreeing."

I buried my face in my hands. "So say I get Sasuke to agree," I said, thoughtfully. "...it's all a lie. What if no one buys it, and worse what if we get caught?"

"This is your life here, Hinata. You've gotta take a chance. Think of Naruto."

I imagined Naruto's face and immediatly blushed. "O.k, o.k."

"Kiba!"

Kiba's sister stood behind him with an angry look on her face. Her arms were folded across her chest.

"Uh...I got to go." Kiba sighed. "You owe me." he said, before taking off.

"Bark bark!" Akamaru agreed.

I was left alone to ponder my two insane choces. I looked up at the sky which was quickly turning dark, not that it was ever too bright in the first place. It had been a slow cloudy day.

I stood up and brushed off my pants. I would have to think while I walked home. I had promised Hanabi I would help her pick out a dress for the New years festival which was tommorow.

I wondered how in the world I could pose the question to Sasuke without him wanting to kill me. Even if I did pose the question what would he say?

"Thinking of what you'll say?"

Neji's voice stratled me. I was so busy thinking I hadn't noticed him leaning against a nearby tree. "Huh?"

He stepped off the tree. "At the meeting your father scheduled with all the family. Were you thinking of what you'd say, or more impotantly what he will say?"

I blinked. "Wha- When did my father schedule a meeting?"

"Earlier this morning. Didn't you hear?"

I gulped and shook my head. Why was I so afraid? Maybe I could try out Kiba's idea. No, I couldn't do that. "D-Do you k-know why?" I asked nervously.

"Ask him yourself." he shook his head.

I sighed and watched Neji walk away. Leaving me in the street alone. He did this often. Everyone in my life did this often. I was left alone ever so often.

"Hey, Hinata!"

My heart skipped a beat. Naruto waved as he ran my way. "I can't wait till tommorow night!" he exclaimed, exitidly.

"Huh? T-Tommorow n-night?" I blinked.

"New years eve. Did you forget?"

"Oh...I sorta did forget." I replied, blushing. It was true I had forgotten about the whole thing.

"We all know anything can happen on New years eve." he smiled.

I blushed, unable to say anything. Was he hinting at something? No, Naruto didn't hint. He was too blunt. I don't think he even knows how to hint.

"It's getting dark and I have homework to do." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll s-see you at s-school." I stammered.

He stared at me, his blue eyes studying mines. "...yeah..."he said, tearing his eyes away. "Catch ya later." He waved once more and was gone.

Once again I was left alone. I didn't mind though. Naruto had stopped to talk to me. I literally spun around in the middle of the road. I kept twirling and twirling and twirling until "ummph"

"You weirder and weirder everyday. It's pathetic."

"S-Sorry."

What a way to crush a mood. I had bumped into none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I sat infront of him on my butt, my hair in my face so that I could barely see him.

"Here." he said, annoyed. He reached out his hand to help me. I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

"Thank you." I said, looking at the ground.

We stood there infront of each other, neither of us moving or speaking. It was as if I couldn't move. Everything inside me told me not to look up but I did it anyway. Our eyes met and we held each other's gaze. I wanted to look away but there was something drawing me deeper into his onyx eyes. I had never looked into his eyes like this before. There was a look within them far beyond explanation, but whatever it was it made me want to reach out to him. Before I knew it my hand was lifting towards his face.

**Thud Thump** "Oonk!"

At that very second Tonton leaped from out of nowhere, crashing to the ground and rolling between us. He knocked me backward but this time Sasuke caught be before I hit the ground. I gasped as he grabbed my waist and stood me back up.

"For the first time your not the clumsy one." he smirked, letting me go.

I smiled and blushed at the same time.

"I'm sorry about that." Shizune said, rushing towards us. She seemed out of breath. "Are you o..." Her voice trailed off as she looked from Sasuke to me then to Sasuke again.

Sasuke looked away, scratching his head.

Tonton started hopping rapidly around Shizune before taking off. "Oh, Tonton!" she cried, running ater him.

Once she was out of sight and all was queit again Sasuke began to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried.

He paused. "What now?"

"I have your clothes at my house. If you walk me home I can give them back to you tonight."

"Keep them." He said, beginning to walk again.

"I don-I mean I..." my voice trailed off as I searched for the right words which may have been "I don't want to walk home alone. I don't know but I just don't."

Sasuke turned around to look at me. "You know-"

"You hate me and you hate to be around me, I know. I feel the same way, but..." I bit my lip. "...nevermind. Bye." I said quickly.

He sighed. "Lead the way."

"You're coming?" I asked, my eyes wide.

He didn't say anything.

I smiled and began walking. Sasuke followed, keeping my pace. We were silent as we walked through streets lighten by the dim street lights.

Everything to be moving in slow motion. I wanted to speak to him, to ask him to go through with Kiba's plan. We could even do it tonight. I shook the thought away. I couldn't do it now. I had to prepare for something like that.

A cool breeze passed by, blowing my hair in my face. I shivered. "It's so cold."

"Hn."

I looked down at the ground and zipped my jacket.

"The rain is gone for a while. You can smell it." He said.

"S-Smell it?" I asked, looking at him. He didn't return my gaze. Instead he stared straight ahead.

"Next time it rains smell the air." Sasuke said.

"I will."

We stopped infront of my house. There was a long silence before Sasuke exhaled.

"Oh, your clothes. Right!" I said, dashing inot my house. "Wait right there!" I called back to him.

I pushed the door to my house open and ran to my room, grabbing the folded clothes off my bed. I rushed back outside to Sasuke. "Thank you." I said, holding out the clothes.

He took them with out a word and began to walk away.

He paused right before he was out of sight. "I don't understand why you were so afraid to walk home alone." He shook his head.

I blushed and ran towards my house. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, my eyes shut tight. _I was so often left alone. Who would have thought it would be Sasuke who stayed? There was a strange feeling rising within me. I wasn't quite sure I was sure of things anymore._

I let out a deep breath and headed towards the stairs.

"Hinata!"

My father's voice made me cringe.

"Yes, father." I said, pausing but not turning around.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I was training." I lied.

There was a long silence. My body was shaking.

"You did hear about the meeting?" He asked, changing the subject.

I nodded.

"I'll talk to you more about tha later." He said. I could feel his stare. "You did sleep at the Uchiha's last night, correct?"

I nodded again. "I-I had to i-it was raining and i-it began to hail-"

"You don't have to explain yourself." he cut me off. "You did send him my letter though?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing."

Silence again.

I guessed it was safe to walk away so I begun to walk up the stairs.

"You're lucky he kissed you." He spat.

I stopped, my hands balling into a fist. "He didn-"

"FATHER!"

Hanabi's loud scream cut me off.

I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth._I can't believe I was about to say that without consulting with Sasuke. Who knows what would have happened._

"What did you say?" my father asked, paying no attention to Hanabi.

"N-Nothing." I said, quickly shaking my head. 'I'll see what Hanabi wants and come back and make your tea." I said, running up the stairs my fastest.

* * *

**A'N:** _This chapter was supposed to be so much longer but I had to rush it because I'm so busy and if I didn't finish today who knows when I would have got it done. Anyways please review!_


	19. confused

**A/N:** _**Thank you for all your reviews.  
I'm gonna clear some things up right now. They are all 16 in this story and still Genin. Sasuke never left the leaf villiage**_

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. All the tossing and turning was keeping me up. I was extremly hot and tired but I just couldn't fall asleep. Finally, I sat up and stared out the window. I took a deep breath and scanned my mind for the possible reasons I could be feeling this way.

I think it was fear and dread. I feared what my father would say in the meeting. I was dreading it's happening. I also feared asking Sasuke to lie.

I tiptoed downstairs and got a glass of water. After drinking the last sip I tiptoed back up stairs and looked at the clock. It was 3:00am. I needed to rest.

"O.k, I'll try this again." I sighed, laying down on my bed. I didn't pull the covers over myself. I was just too hot. That wasn't normal because it was the middle of winter. Maybe I was getting sick.

I closed my eyes and invisioned flowers. Flowers turned into the flower Sasuke had put in my hair. Then that turned into him putting it in my hair. From there my mind went to our kiss. Well when Sasuke kissed me.

I quickly opened my eyes. I took a deep breath and closed them again. This time I invisioned ramen.

(**20 mins later)**

I sat up. "I can't sleep." I said aloud. I sighed and looked around my room. There was only one thing to do. Or atleast one thing I could think of to do. I grabbed the phone and dialed Kiba's number.

I waited as it rang.

"Hello." Kiba mumbled, after about 6 rings. "What's wrong?"

"H-How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Who else would call me this late?" He replied, sleepily.

"Oh." I blushed.

"So what is it?"

"I can't sleep." I said, slowly. "I keep thinking about the meeting and your plan and stuff."

"The meeting?" He asked, clueless.

I had forgotten I hadn't filled him in on that.

"Well my father is-"

"Wait!" Kiba interruppted.

"Huh?"

"I have an idea that will help you sleep." He said. There was still sleep in his own voice. "Lay down, o.k?"

I layed down on my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin but quickly slid them back down because it was just too hot.

"Are you laying down?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, what now?"

"Just start talking."

"Talking? About what?"

"Say anything you want. Anything you think of. Anything you ever wanted to say to someone but never got a chance to. I'm sure there's alot of that bundled up inside of you."

I closed my eyes and thought.

"Go on." Kiba assured me. "I'll listen."

I had a strong feeling wasn't going to listen for long but I took a deep breath and began to talk anyway. "I'm burning hot and it's freezing cold outside." I began. "I'm sorta afraid of tommorow because it will be the last day of the year and..."

* * *

I hadn't really gotten more than ten minutes of sleep last night. I stayed up just talking to Kiba. I did doze off once but that was about it. Now I sat in my desk waiting for Iruka to come. I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes. Now I felt as though I could sleep.

Kiba slid into his seat beside mines. "Hinata, what's going on?" He whispered.

"I got no sleep last night." I groaned. "Wake me when Iruka sensei gets here."

"Hinata, last night you said some strange things." Kiba said, ignoring my sleepy voice.

"What did I say?" I asked, confused. I didn't lift my head up though. I was just too tired for that.

"You said that you think Sasuke is attractive although he's evil," he whispered. "and you love the way his hair falls into his face."

My eyes widened as I sat up.

"You said you like that he may even be more attractive then Naruto because-mmph"

I quickly clasped both my hands over Kiba's mouth and looked around to see if anyone had heard what he had said.

Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing with no time to pay attention to us two. "I must have been dillusional." I whispered to Kiba. "I did doze off for a few minuites. I must have said it then and besides," I looked around the room again. "I thought you weren't listening to me."

Just then Iruka sensei entered the classroom. He had a bunch of compsition books in his hands. Kiba peeled my hands from his mouth and sat back in his seat.

"O.k class." Iruka said, setting the books on his desk. "Last time we had a quiz," He began, smiling a bit. "there were too people who out did the rest." He glanced at me and Sasuke. I blushed, knowing he was talking about our acting scene. "You might not have known you were being graded but you were."

"Aw man!" Naruto cried.

"So do those books have something to do with another quiz?" Sakura asked.

"Well it has to do with a test to be exact." Iruka sensei replied, picking up one of the books. "Sasuke and Naruto," He said, pointing to Sasuke and Naruto. "Can you two pass these around?"

I heard both Naruto Sasuke get up from the back of the room. I watched them make their way to the front desk and split the books.

'"So what are these for?" Naruto asked, placing a book on Chouji's desk.

"I'll explain once all of you have one." Iruka replied.

I bit my lip and looked at Naruto. I could tell from the route he was taking around the room he would not pass me a book, instead it would be Sasuke.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Sasuke. I had created a new fear within myself. I was afraid of what I might see when I looked at him. So I looked at Naruto. His blue eyes looked happy as he passed out more books.

**Thud**

Sasuke dropped my book on my desk and walked away. The noise startled me and caused me to jump a bit. He was so rude!

"Hey why'd you do that?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"She wouldn't look up." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto frowned as he seemed to be thinking about the situation. Finally, he shrugged too and continued passing out the books.

"Alright," Iruka said, after all the books had been passed out and Naruto and Sasuke were both seated. "..these books are for you to write about things you notice around."

"I don't get it." Kiba said.

"Me neither." Chouji agreed.

"I'm clueless too." Ino added.

Iruka nodded. "Let me finish. Just go about your normal lives but write about the things you see and notice. Write about everything you see and notice about the things you see." Iruka explained.

"What's the point of this?" Sakura asked.

"It will help to improve your observance and sense of beauty." Iruka replied.

"But I don't get how that helps us." Naruto said.

"What a drag." Shikimaru groaned. "If you're a ninja you must be observant of people and your surroundings." He explained. "If not you won't go too far."

"Oh...I see." Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, Shikimaru." Iruka said. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

He turned to the class. "These journals will be collected on the next Monday. I expect to see them full. You will be graded."

"Full!" Naruto and Ino cried at the same time, flipping through the pages.

Iruka sensei nodded. "Full."

Kiba sighed.

"Now we will begin some training excersises before I let you out for the preperations of the New Year's festival"

Kiba had to leave immediatly after school so I didn't get a chance to speak to him. I was kinda glad. I had no explanation for what I had said last night. I had already planned out the rest of my day. I would go home and take a nap, help Hanabi pick out something to wear, bake a cake, andget ready for the New Year's festival.

"Hey, Hinata." Shino called after me.

I stopped and turned around. "Hey, Shino." I smiled.

"We have some training to do with Kurenai sensei tommorrow morning." Shino said. "She told me to inform you."

I made a face. "I don't think I can make it." I said, remembering the meeting.

"I see." Shino nodded.

"Can you tell Kurenai sensei for me, please?"

Shino nodded.

"I'll catch you later." I waved.

I began to walk away but he caught my hand. "And what should I tell her when she asks why?" Shino asked.

"Um...t-tell her...tell her I had an important meeting to attend." I replied.

"About what?"

"She won't ask that."

"I know she won't. I am."

His words took me aback and I blinked.

"I know more than you think, Hinata." He said, stroking a bug on his shoulder.

"You were spying on us with that bug weren't you!"

Shino didn't say anything.

I yanked my hand away. "I really have to go. I have alot to do today." I said, running off.

* * *

My plans of taking a nap were interrupted because my father had some errands for me and Neji to run. A new year for the Hyuga's was more than just a new year. It was a pledge to uphold the Hyuga way. An honor bestowed amonst us Hyuga's to serve our clan and our villiage.

"I'm so hot." I sighed, wiping the sweat from my brow. I had just finished the last of the errands and I was heading back home. Neji had already went ahead of me.

The day had gotten alittle warmer but it still wasn't hot or even warm for that matter. It was cool. I wasn't sure why I was feeling this way.

I stared off into the distance. The smell of baked sweets, meats, and breads filled the air. The entire villiage seemed to be preparing for the festival tonight.

I should be baking the cake. I should be helping Hanabi. But I want to cool down and I want to sleep. But ofcourse I can't sleep and swim. It's too cold and I have to get home.

My feet seemed to have a mind of their own. They began to walk in the direction of the lake. They soon started running towards the lake. When I finally made it there I was out of breath. I stood over the clear water as I tried to catch my breath.

I'll just stick my feet in. Then I'll leave.

I sat down and removed my shoes. I placed them beside me and let out a deep breath, lowering my feet into the water. It was frrezing cold but it felt wonderful against my hot skin.

I removed my jacket and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for awhile, listening to the sound of the waterfall. Suddenly my hands decided to grown a mind of their own just as my feet had down earlier. I pushed myself forward into the water. My body immediatly felt wonderful as the cold water touched every inch of my skin.

_I should get out and go home._

Although I told myself that I didn't listen. I kept swimming around in the water. Everything seemed so pleasant. My worries began to slip away. I felt as though every problem I had was gone. How I wished that were true.

I closed my eyes and backstroked in the water. I was starting to feel aliitle cold now, and tired too. My eyes began to close. I tried to keep them open but...

My body began to sink slowly under the water. I was only half concious of it and too tired to stop myself. Besides it felt nice.

I opened my eyes and looked at the bright clear blue surrounding me. I closed my eyes again.

I must have been sleep for less than a minute when I felt someone's arms around my waist. The person pulled me back up to the surface. Once my head was over the water I began to cough and gasp for air.

"What were you thinking?" My savior asked. "If you wanted to drown yourself you should have stood under the waterfall."

I blinked, noticing for the first time that it was Sasuke who held me in his arms. He only had one arm wrapped around my waist which sorta held me up.

"What were you thinking?" I asked. "You saved me again. If you would have let me drown..." I let my voice trail off, finding no need to finish.

"True." He nodded. "I guess I wasn't thinking, but I could drop you now if you want."

We were right at the edge of the lake and if he dropped me I would fall back in again.

I shook my head. "You can drop me now if you want."

He gave me a quick glance, his eyes meeting mines. Then he let go, dropping me. Yes, he did drop me, but not to in the water. Instead he let me fall to the ground.

"Here." He said, tossing me a towel.

"Thank you." I said, drying my face and hair.

As I dried off I began to think of how Sasuke had gotten here._ He always seemed to be around. Was he..._

"Are you following me?" I asked without thinking.

"Ha!" He cried, sarcastically. "Why would I follow you? That'd be pathetic." He spat.

"Then how did you happen to be here?" I asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I was here before you were and if you weren't such an airhead you would have notice." He replied.

He was right. He might have been here before me but I just hadn't noticed. I felt so dumb and small right now. He had a way of making me feel that way. There was no way I was going to ask him about lying right now.

I watched him. He sat a few feet away from me, his composition book in his hand. His shoulder bag rested beside him.

I stood up and made my way over to him. "Why are you here then?" I asked, handing him his towel.

"It's really none of your business." He sighed, closing his book. "But if you must know I come here to get away from the scent of flowers, sweats, breads and meats."

I blinked. "Really? But there such wonderful smells! They you feel all warm and happy!" I cried.

"Yeah, well I'm not you or anyone else." He snapped.

I didn't know exactly what to say so I thanked him once more and began to walk away.

"You can't possibly walk home that way, unless you want to freeze to death."

I paused and looked back at him. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." He shrugged, opening his book back.

As if on cue my body began to feel extremly cold. My toes felt like icesicles on the semi frosted ground. I began to shiver. Shaking heavily, I pulled on my shoes that I left by the lake. That didn't mke things much better. I glanced over at Sasuke. He was writing something in his book. I sighed and stood up.

"You're sick.' Sasuke said, without looking up.

"Excuse me?"

I didn't really need his torment right now. I felt bad enough as it was. Not only was I embarrassed, but I was freezing and tired too.

"You're sick. As in you have a cold or a fever." He explained.

"Figures." I exhaled, still shivering.

"What possessed you to swim in this weather?"

I knew he wasn't really expecting an anwser so I didn't give him one.

He sighed, lifting his coat from the ground beside him. "Come here."

"No, t-that's o.k. I-I don't n-need your help." I said. "I'll b-be o.k."

The miunte the words left my lips I my legs gave in and I collasped to the ground. Everything became a blur and I felt only half concious.

I heard Sasuke speaking but I could only make out bits and pieces. "Clumsy...here...it...help...festival tonight...rest...tired...warm...sweet angel."

Those last two words I wasn't sure of. Maybe I was just imagining things.

* * *

"Hinata, wake uuuuppppp!" Hanabi cried, plopping dowm beside me.

I grimiced and turned onto my otherside.

"HiNAta!" She cried. "You have to get up!"

"O.k, o.k." I groaned, sitting up in my bed. Wait, I was in my bed. How did I get here?

"H-How did I get here?" I asked, Hanabi.

"Sasuke brought you here." She smiled. "He said to let you sleep for four hours an nothing less." She went on. "It's been four hours." She added, pointing to the clock. "Now you have to help me bake a cake and get ready for tonight."

I didn't move. I don't even think I was breathing either. _I must have fainted earlier._

"How do you feel?" Hanabi asked.

I hadn't even noticed how I felt. I know that sounds strange but until then I didn't notice that I felt normal again and well rested. "I feel great." I replied.

"Sasuke said you would feel all better when you woke up. He was right!"

"He said that?" I asked.

Hanabi nodded.

I sat there on my bed, confused as a baby bird who had just lost it's mother. _Why Sasuke had helped me I didn't know. First he complains about how much he hates me and then he goes and saves my life twice in one day. He was so unpredictable._

"You guys looked so cute toghether." Hanabi cooed.

"Huh?"

"When Sasuke brought you here," She began, clasping her hands toghther as if she were about the to say the sweetets thing anyone had ever heard. "..he was carrying you in his arms while you slept, his long coat covering your body. Both of your arms were wrapped around his neck and your head was resting on his chest. It was like a movie!"

"I was most definently asleep!" I cried.

Hanabi giggled.

"Hey, Hanabi." I said, looking out the window.

"Yes."

"Where was father when all this happened?"

"Don't worry. I don't think he saw." She replied. "Now let's go. You have to help me get ready"

"Done." I said, finishing off Hanabi's braid and tying thw ribbon at the end. I had braided her hair to the back for her. She begged me too. If it were up to me I would have just let it hang down like normal but she wanted a braid. She even convinced me to braid my hair too. I wore my hair in two braids, one on each side, with red ribbons tied at the ends. I also wore a red kimono that was decorated with with flowers and big sleeves.

"You look lovely." I smiled.

"I love it!" Hanabi squealed, admiring herself in the mirror.

"I think I like my hair too." I said, looking in the mirror with her.

"You're just missing one thing." Hanabi said, rushing to my dresser.

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked.

Hanabi grabbed the flower and rushed back to me. "Put this in your hair." She said, holding it out to me.

I shook my head. "I don't want to. Besides, it's dying."

"That's why you have to wear it tonight." Hanabi said, shoving it at me.

I shook my head again. "I just don't want to."

Just then my father pushed the already cracked door to my room open. He looked both me and Hanabi up and down. "I guess you look decent enough." He said, finally. His gaze was on me. "Let's go."

Hanabi quickly placed the flower in my hair and ran downstairs to get the cake.

Once we were outside Hanabi laughed. "I can see all the lights!"

The New Year's festival was the one night that the whole town seemed lit up and never slept. Your heart seemed to light up as well.

"What did you expect?" My father asked. "You;re nit blind are you?"

Hanabi was too far off in her own world to hear him, but I did.

"You didn't come home with Neji aftr the errands, Hinata." He said, breifly looking back at me.

"I stopped at the lake." I said, staring at the ground. I didn't want to make eye contact.

"And...?"

"And then I came home."

He kept walking. I could feel him grinning to himself. He must have seen Sasuke bring me home. "You're lucky you know?" He began. "I always knew I liked that guy."

How did him liking Sasuke have anything to do with my luck. Sometimes my father made no sense whatsoever. He was the lucky one. He went on and on about how Sasuke had no choice in marrying me and how I would fufill my duty as a Hyuga Heiress and have children.

I was ready to argue with him. That wasn't usual. I was ready to speak my mind. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that it was New Years. This was supposed to be a happy time and an argument now would only ruin it.

Suddenly he paused, as if he just thought of something. He turned around and walked towards me. "W-What is it?" I asked.

He put both hands on my waist and looked me up and down.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, nearly dropping my basket.

He felt my stomach and made a face. "You must stay healthy." He said, stepping back. "How else do you expect to have his children?"

I blinked. The basket fell to the ground.

* * *

When we arrived at the festival all the once far off smells hit us. It was wonderful.

Hanabi immediatly broke away to find her friends, leaving me and my father. "Stay out of trouble and people's way." He said, before leaving me alone.

I was glad he was finally gone. I exhaled and looked around. I was looking for either Kiba, Shino, Kurenai Sensei, Naruto, or Sasuke. I had made them all rice cakes. I didn't plan on making Sasuke one before, but since he had saved me I felt as though I owed him. I wanted to find Naruto first.

"Hey, Hinata would you like a fruit cup?"

That was another great thing about New Year's here. Everything was free, but I had lost my appetite after my father's whole children bearing speech. Yes, after he told me I would be having Sasuke's kids he started talking about how I must stay healthy and all. He only cared whether I was healthy if I was gonna give birth to...to...whatever.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Sasuke. He was wearing

"I want to ask you something?" He said, whisking me away from the crowd.

He pulled me along to a more queiter part of the town. I could hear children playing in the distance.

Once we were quite alone he stopped and let me go.

I looked around and chewed on my lip. "You...wanted to ask me something." I said, looking up at him.

He looked a bit uneasy as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, about that," He exhaled. "remember that day in class?" He asked.

I hoped he wasn't talking about that day we had to roleplay. "I think so." I blushed.

Sasuke stepped closer to me, forcing me to step back.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking at the moment I almost kissed you?"

-

* * *

**A/N:** _**That's the end of the chap. Sorry for the cliffie but I told myself that this chap would be as long as I could write while I was grounded and this was all I could fit in. I think it's pretty long though. Please review!**_


	20. ataack of the fake Sasukes

**A/N**: _**Thank you for all your reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I've been busy and then I went out of town. I'm not gonna waist time by talking so here's the enxt chap!  
Enjoy!**_

* * *

My back was now against a tree. It seemed as though no one was paying attention to us. There weren't really many people who could actually see us now unless they went behind the cotton candy stand.

"E-Excuse m-me?" I stammered.

"You heard me." He replied, running his fingers through my hair. "I will tell you what I was thinking if you-"

"Hey, Hinata!"

Sasuke and me both turned to see who had spoken. To our left stood.....Sasuke. Sasuke was standing a few feet away from me and.....Sasuke. I looked back at the Sasuke infront of me to the Sasuke on our left.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Damn, Ino!" There was a puff of smoke and suddenly Sasuke wasn't standing infront of me, instead there stood Sakura. She slapped her forehead and sighed. There was another poof and the other Sasuke turned back into Ino.

I clenched my fist. "Why were you guys pretending to be Sasuke?" I asked, angrily.

"I'll get straight to the point." Sakura began, turning back to me. "What's going on between you and Sasuke?"

I clutched the basket tighter in my hand. It took all my strenth to keep from hitting her with it. "There is nothing going on with me and Sasuke."

"So you don't have a major crush on him?" Ino asked.

I blinked. This was stupid and ridiculous. Everyone with eyes could see I was madly inlove with Naruto. Couldn't they? Did it look to people as though I was inlove with Sasuke, or even liked him?

"I....," I began, easing my grip on the basket and unclenching my fist. "....I don't like him at all."

For some reason I couldn't bring myself to say the words hate. Not after he saved me today. I just felt bad saying I hated him when he had been so....well I don't know.

Sakura and Ino seemed to believe me. They both apologized and left me standing alone. After I made sure they were really gone I let out a deep breath and looked around. I didn't see any of my targets. No Kiba, Kurenai sensei, Shino, Naruto or Sasuke.

"You look like a lost duck."

That was Sasuke's voice. I could tell. He was behind me. I debated on whether I should turn around or not. I finally decided to be nice. "Happy near New Year, Sasuke." I said, turning around and smiling.

"Hn." He said walking away.

"Um....Wait!" I cried after him.

He paused, but did not turn around. "What is it now?"

"I want to thank you for saving me today."

"Is that all?" He asked, impatiently.

"No, um....I wanted to give you this." I said, holding out the rice cake.

He turned around and studied it. "Your giving me this for saving you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"No other reason?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. There really was no other reason. He certainly was not my friend. It felt so rude to say there was no other reason but that was the truth. Even if it hurt. Besides, I didn't think it would hurt. He wouldn't care.

I started to nodd when my eye caught something strange. A tiny black bug crawled up Sasuke's leg. I knew that type of bug.

"Shino!" I cried.

**poof**

Shino stood infront me. He adjusted his glassed.

I snatched the rice back, placed it in the basket, and folded my arms across my chest. "Why?" I asked.

"Because you wouldn't tell me anything," He replied, calmly. "and simple observing wasn't giving me much. Be thankful I didn't eavesdrop."

"Are you trying to justify yourself?"

"Techinically I am right." He said, once again adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I don't think so." I said, walking away.

He didn't bother coming after me. I guess with all his logic he found it a better idea to let me cool off. He got that part right atleast.

I had only taken a few steps when I spotted Naruto. He was stuffing his face with ramen. "This is the one night to get it free," He said, stuffing some ramen in his mouth. "I'm going to make the most of it."

I giggled. I had so much fun just watching him. It made all my worries just slip away. I felt happy again. Just like you should feel at the end of a year.

I raised my hand to wave but just as I did Sasuke appeared infront of me. This time I was sure it was him. Who else wanted to pretend to be Sasuke?

"The start of a new year is...." He paused as though he were searching for words. "uh....what's a Sasuke like thing to say?" He asked, scratching his head.

That was certainly not Sasuke. I knew exactly who it was too.

"No rice cake for you either, Kiba." I said, stomping my foot.

"Whaaaat?" He asked, turning back into himself. "What did I do?"

I ignored him and began to walk away.

"I was just trying embrace the holiday spirit." He said, running after me and wrapping his arm around my neck. "What's so wrong with that?" He asked, giving me a sincere look.

I sighed and stopped walking. "I guess you can get a rice cake." I said, fishing one out the basket.

He took it happily and bit in.

**Bark bark**

Akamaru, who was now trailing behind us, cried.

"I didn't forget you." I said, tossing one to him. He caught it in his mouth and barked some more.

"He says thank you, but next time bring him more. You must have forgotten he's bigger now." Kiba translated.

I smiled. "I will."

"So whats got you so jumpy?" Kiba asked, taking another bit of the rice cake.

"Oh, where do I begin?" I exhaled. "You won't believe what my father said to me before we got here."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, he went on and on and on about me bearing Sasuke's children and how I must stay healthy and all if I want to live through it all."

Kiba nearly choked. "He said that?"

I nodded.

"You should starve just to make him angry."

"I was thinking of that."

"So did you try out my plan yet?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I haven't exactly had the chance."

"That's good because I have an even better plan." He grinned.

"What is it?"

Kiba opened his mouth to speak but closed it. He was steady staring at something infront of us. I followed his gaze to a group of girls laughing and talking. I saw them often but I didn't know their names.

"I uh....gotta go." Kiba waved. "I'll catch you later about my plan." He said, taking off.

"Hey, do you girls like dogs?" I heard him say to the brunette of the group.

I giggled and looked away. That's when my eyes caught glimsp of Naruto. He was still stuffing his mouth with ramen. He had three empy bowls infront of him. "Yum!" He excalimed, happily.

I giggled at that too. He may not have room for my rice cake but I could atleast talk to him. Just when I lifted my foot to walk Sakura slung her arm around Naruto's neck from behind. "Slow down there. You might-"

_Cough cough_

Naruto burst out into a fit of coughs and Sakura began slapping him frantically on the back. When he finally caught his breath he blinked and let out a sigh of relief. "Gee, thanks Sakura." He said, grabbing his bowl again.

"Anytime." She shrugged. She started to walk away when she paused and once agin wrapped her arms around him from behind. I watched her lean down and whisper something in his ear.

I turned away. I was shaking. I couldn't go over there now. I couldn't just approach him after Sakura. I'd seem so boring. I would just have to wait. He probaly wouldn't even pay much attention to me anyways. His mind would still be on her.

"You look like you can use one of these."

A man behind a dumpling stand handed me a stick with four dumplings neatly stacked.

"Oh..um....t-thanks you." I smiled.

I thanked again and stepped over to the side behind another stand. I was away from everyone. No one would see if I dropped a tear or a million tears. I looked down the hill I was standing on the edge of, fixing my eyes on all the fire flies and light bugs.

"As I predicted. You're feeling better."

It was Sasuke's voice and it was coming from behind me. I knew better than to trust that this was him. I turned around clenched my fist. Without thinking I lunged my balled fist at him.

He dodged my attack. _He was fast. This was Sasuke._

Unfortunantly I lost my balance and began to fall face first down the hill. Dropping the basket, I reached out and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him along with me. We went tumbling down the hill toghther. After about three tumbles Sasuke regained his composure and leaped up and before I knew it he was coming back down, his leg about to hit my face. I crossed my arms across my face and blocked the attack.

I finally stopped myself and helped myself to my knees.

"You finally decided to do something about this hate you feel for me." He remarked, a grin on his face. "But why tonight."

"Beacuse, I thought you were Kiba." I replied, catching my breath and standing up.

"How could you confuse me with your dog friend?"

"It's been somewhat of a long night with alot of encounters." I said, dusting off my kimono. "...although it's not halloween everyone wanted to pretend to be you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hn."

"But I should have known." I said, looking up at the moon. "There are somethings you'll never say to me," I exhaled. "...some things you'll never hesitate to mention. I know this yet I managed to get tricked more than once tonight."

Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. "Are you saying I'm predictable?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

I bit my lip and looked away. Maybe that was what I was saying. Maybe it wasn't. I wasn't quite sure.

"Predictable, huh?" He said, grinding his teeth. This seemed to really make him angry.

"I didn't say that." I said, quickly.

"But you were thinking it."

"Well you're not preictable in a fight it's just......."

"When I'm around you." He finished with an exhale.

I nodded. "I hate you...... I can't stand you. ......airhead-"

I paused as Sasuke stepped infront of me. He pushed a lose strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers were warm and soft. "Tell me if you predicted this." He whispered.

His fingers begin tiptoing up my ribcage and I felt chills. I was frozen solid.

"You know if you leave yourself open," His fingers were now right beneath my breast.

_Was he going to knock me out?_ I looked past him to the fireflies and light bugs that were surrounding us. It was beautiful to see them out in such cold weather, lighting up the frosty night.

"...you'll never-"

I may never find out what Sasuke was about to do or say next because what did happen next was not Sasuke's actions.

"Hinata! Sasuke!" Naruto called from untop of the hill. "There you are!"

Sasuke immediatly stepped back. Naruto ran down the hill and in less than five seconds was between us. He looked from Sasuke to me to Sasuke again. "I was looking for you guys." He said. "I didn't think you'd....be toghther."

"You were l-looking for me?" I blushed. He had definently seen the previous events. I wonder how much of them he had seen. For some reason not going to him earlier seemed like such a dumb idea now.

"Yeah," He nodded. "You dropped your basket." Naruto held up my basket. I hadn't noticed it until then.

"And what reason were you looking for me?" Sasuke cut in.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you something about the mission." Naruto replied. Then he quickly covered his mouth. "Was she supposed to know yet?" He asked, blushing.

"Huh?" I blinked. This was getting so confusing.

"I guess you can tell her now." Sasuke shrugged.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke once more before beginning to speak really fast. "Well, Tsuande has this mission for us and she didn't want us to tell atfirst for some reason but she assigned Sasuke to make sure you were healthy and o.k before we set out." Naruto said, gasping for air after the last word.

So that was why Sasuke had taken care of me today. It wasn't because he cared or anything. But why didn't Tsunade want to tell me about the mission? There were so many questions left unanwsered.

"When is this....mission?" I asked.

"Tommorrow." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"B-But...." My voice trailed off as I thought of the meeting I would have to miss. Well that was depending on what time tommoroow we left out.

"You were supposed to be asking_ me_ a question, right?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"oh, yeah that." He chuckled.

Sasuke exhaled, shook his head and began walking away.

"Wait! There was a question!" Naruto cried, running after him, my basket still in his hand. "I just can't seem to remember it now."

I smiled. Maybe because I felt stupid. Maybe it was because I may be missing that dreaded meeting. Maybe it was because I had a mission tommorow with Naruto, or maybe it was because he paused and turned back to me. "I still have your basket." He laughed. "It smells good."

"There's something in there for you."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes popping open wider.

Sasuke, who was still walking away and who was a few steps from the top of the hill, paused. He didn't look back but he did stand there for a few seconds before disappearing over the hill.

I nodded. "I made you a rice cake."

Naruto immediatly charged back down the hill. I wondered how he could run so fast after eating so much. "Which one's mine?" he aksed, licking his lips and handing me the basket. His eyes were on the rice cakes.

"You can pick one." I smiled.

Naruto began digging in the basket.

"Why couldn't you guys tell me about the mission?" I asked.

"Tsunade's orders."

"H-How long have you and Sasuke known?"

"Since.....two days ago." Naruto replied.

"D-Do you know why Tsunade didn't want me to know?" I asked.

"She said-"

**Boom Boom**

"Hey look! the fireworks!" Naruto cried, pointing to the sky.

The fireworks had started back up the hill. Rainbow lights soared in the sky and sparks fell down.

Naruto grabbed my hand. "Let's go watch from up there."

* * *

**A/N: I_ have to stop right here because I have a feeling I'm about to get grounded again. This time with no computer at all. not just online. Anyways please review!_**


End file.
